Depuis la partie de Scrabble
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: 4 LEMONS. Tout avait commencé par une partie de Scrabble. Quand je m'en souviens, je ne sais pas comment ça avait pu dérapé jusque là.. Et surtout, pourquoi je me laissais faire dès qu'il revenait à la charge ? Mais au final, cette partie à été bénéfique pour nous. Aoiha. (On reprends les bonnes habitudes x) ) Série de quatre one-shot ne comportant que des lemons ! o/ (Je sais qu
1. Chapter 1

« Depuis la partie de Scrabble. »

**Part I.**

{POV Uruha.}

Aujourd'hui, on avait eut le droit à un jour de congé, réclamé par Kai auprès de notre manager, qui nous l'avait accordé avant que la tournée Groan of diplosomia ne commence. Et non, chers fans, nos jours de congés ne sont franchement pas glorieux. On est tellement souvent ensemble, que c'est vrai qu'il est dur après d'être séparé, ne serais-ce que pour une semaine. A vrai dire, je considère the GazettE comme un rêve, une vie et mes compagnons sont avant tout mes frères. Reita en particulier, puisque je le connais depuis maintenant presque dix huit ans. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime moins les autres, au contraire. Juste que je connais mieux Reita. Car sinon, je les aime tous pareil. Après tout, après une dizaine d'années d'amitié, les sentiments deviennent plus forts. Tout ceci pour dire que maintenant, quand nous avions des congés qui duraient plusieurs semaines, il était tout simplement impensable, que l'on ne se voit pas au moins une fois chaque semaines. C'est ainsi alors, que l'on s'était retrouvé tous chez moi. Et, malgré le fait que nous soyons des stars du visual kei, quand nous étions seuls entre nous... La classe, on ne l'avait plus. Reita était affalé dans le canapé, sans bandeau, juste un masque, pas coiffé et non maquillé, un débardeur blanc et un baggy court en jean -alors qu'il ne s'était pas rasé- avec sa fameuse ceinture aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Ruki, à la droite de la perruche, avait les cheveux tout aussi plats, un bonnet les recouvrant -malgré la forte chaleur.. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait!-, un t-shirt tâché de café et un short jaune pastel, il n'était pas non plus maquillé d'ailleurs. Aoi, à la gauche de Ruki, donc en face de Reita, n'était pas mieux -mais dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimais le voir sans maquillage...-, aucune marques de maquillage sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient par contre totalement lisses et il avait prit la peine de se les coiffer, contrairement aux autres. Il portait un débardeur noir, moulant son torse à la perfection et un short de plage rose fluo avec des petits chats noirs dessus. Kai, étant à la gauche d'Aoi, face à Ruki, avait les cheveux emmêlés, beaucoup trop feignant pour se les coiffer maintenant qu'ils étaient longs, une chemise bleu ciel et un pantacourt en toile, à moitié descendu sur ses fesse puisqu'il était trop grand pour lui. Moi ? Déjà, j'étais placé entre Kai et Reita, à mon grand malheur, plus proche de la cuisine pour aller chercher les apéritifs et les bières. Je m'étais juste lissé les cheveux et j'avais enfilé un débardeur blanc et un mini short gris qui me servait de pyjama. J'étais chez moi, je faisais ce que je voulais. Par contre.. On avait tous des tongs aux pieds. On avait l'air beaucoup moins visu' à ce moment là. Le pire je crois, c'était notre occupation. Non, nous étions pas en cercle autour de ma table basse pour rien, mais non, on ne faisait rien de sérieux. A vrai dire, on jouait tout simplement au Scrabble. Mais moi, je me fichais de ce à quoi on jouait, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Aoi se baissait pour écrire son mot, j'avais le loisir de regarder un peu de son torse. Son tee-shirt baillait au niveau du torse, je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors qu'il lui moulait tout le reste, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mes yeux divaguaient sur ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il jouait, et je crois que si j'avais ouvert la bouche dans ces moments là, les autres auraient déjà remarqué une petit flaque de bave sur la partie de ma table basse. On se l'était tous dis à nos rencontres que nous étions gay -Vous croyez vraiment que Reita avait une ceinture arc en ciel juste parce qu'il trouvait les couleurs jolies ? -, alors qu'on se matte les uns les autres, on s'en fichait. Sauf le crêté d'ailleurs. Ces derniers temps, il détestait quand je laissais mon regard un peu trop traîner sur le postérieur de Ruki. Mais moi, je m'amusais à le faire pour l'énerver. Entre frère, si on se taquine pas, la vie serait nulle, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ C'est à qui de jouer ? Demanda Kai, exaspéré d'attendre.

_ C'est à Uruha. Mais je sais pas ce qu'il regarde, il bave à chaque fois, il doit avoir des bugs. Fit Aoi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une tape derrière la tête de la part de Reita me fit sursauter, et je lâchais le torse d'Aoi des yeux pour le regarder.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me faire manger mes pions ou quoi ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu les manges, je veux que tu les pose avec empressement sur le plateau de jeu, s'il te plaît.

_ Rho ça va.. J'étais un peu perdu.

_ On a cru remarqué.

C'est Aoi qui venait de dire cette phrase, et le sourire qu'il faisait me fit clairement comprendre qu'il m'avait grillé entrain de baver littéralement sur son torse. Je sentis une drôle de sensation sur mes joues, et intérieurement, je priais pour que je ne rougisse pas. Mais à en croire par le petit pouffement qu'il venait de faire, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je regardais alors mes lettres, essayant de réfléchir à un mot de n'importe quelle taille, mais qui me ferait gagnait pas mal de point si possible. Car j'étais entrain de perdre. Et je détestais perdre ! Ma fierté m'en empêchais totalement ! Je remarquais alors un T tout seul, et un grand espace vide à côté. Je regardais mes lettre et affichais un petit sourire avant de poser ce que j'avais, formant ainsi le mot Toiture. J'étais fière de moi de placer un aussi long mot, sur une case double qui plus est, ainsi qu'une casse triple !

_ Oh l'enculé..

_ Désolée de te décevoir Reita, ce n'est pas encore fait.

_ Espèce de biatch..

_ Ruki, n'inverse pas les rôles s'il te plaît.

_ Je peux pas croire qu'un crétin pareil arrive à marquer cinquante deux points d'un coup..

_ Merci du compliment Kai.

_ Vas te faire foutre...

_ Oh Aoi mon chou, avec plaisir mais par qui ?

Je me délectais de leur têtes de six pieds de long, devant mon fabuleux score. C'est vrai que après avoir fait les mots « note », « or », « chat » et « en », on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que la chance tourne. Mais apparemment, Dieu m'aime bien, il doit vouloir que je devienne son bras droit. Mais malgré mon fabuleux « Toiture », la fin de la partie était arrivée juste après le tour de Ruki.. Il n'y avait plus de lettres dans la poche, alors on posa tous nos derniers mots. J'étais toujours le dernier... Et cette constatation ne me plaisais pas, mais alors, vraiiiment pas. Surtout en sachant qu'Aoi était le gagnant, avec cent quarante six points -il avait tendance à être particulièrement moqueur-. Reita le suivait, puis Kai et Ruki juste avant moi.. J'avais un malheureux score de quatre vingt dix sept points.. Une fois la fiche de score lu et relu, ils relevèrent tous la tête vers moi, un grand sourire narquois affichait sur les lèvres. Rha, ils m'énervent !

_ J'exige une revanche !

_ Désolé, mais moi je m'en vais ! _Déclara Ruki, sur un ton de diva._ Je dois aller chez le coiffeur dans une trentaine de minutes, et ils faut que je me change avant d'y aller. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ja ne, Ducky. ~

_ Moi aussi je pars. J'ai promis à miyavi que je lui ferais le gâteau d'anniversaire pour sa fille.. A croire qu'il pense que je suis plus un traiteur qu'un batteur. _Un soupire las sortit des lèvres de notre cher Kai._ Bye bye ~ !

_ Et moi je dois aller dans une nouvelle gay qui vient d'ouvrir ! C'est déjà dix neuf heure tu vois, et le temps que je me prépare et tout ce qui va avec, car je compte bien ne pas passer la nuit seul, il me faut du temps. Ciao bella. ~

Je les regardais tous partir les uns après les autres, les larmes aux coin des yeux, le bras tendu vers la porte, murmurant.

_ Noooon.. Ne me laissez paaaas...

Je me tournais alors vers Aoi qui avait toujours ce même sourire collé au visage. Rha, il veut que je lui enlève à coup de babouche ?! J'en ai une dizaine dans mon placard, on dirait pas, mais c'est très pratique pour tuer des insectes, mieux que les insecticides. Je lâchais alors un léger soupire.

_ De toute façon, c'est toi le gagnant.. Donc ce n'est pas grave si les autres sont pas là, le temps que toi, tu l'es !

_ Mais qui te dit que je veux faire une revanche ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis resté.

_ Euh.. Parce que tu m'aime bien ?

Le sourire qu'il affichait ne me rassurais absolument pas, alors j'essayais de faire tant bien que mal de l'humour, pour essayer de paraître décontracté. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais complètement stressé et des centaines de questions tournaient dans tout les sens. Des pourquoi, et encore des pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi je ne bougeais pas pour l'agresser avec ma babouche ? Pourquoi tout simplement je ne lui disais pas de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas sa revanche ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dis ça en temps voulut, mais d'un côté, je ne regrette pas vraiment. Après ma question, complètement stupide, il avait lâché un léger rire et était venu s'installer à mes côtés, posant une main sur ma cuisse. Je m'étais alors tendu comme un arc, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, et là, je sentais réellement mes joues chauffer au possible.

_ Alors comme ça, tu ne t'es jamais fais sodomiser, mon cher U-sama ?

_ Euuuuuh.. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Hum... Je me disais juste que..

Le voir sourire ainsi, alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspend, me donnait juste l'envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il parle, mais j'étais beaucoup trop gêné pour ne serais-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Il s'approcha alors lentement de mon visage, et, dans un souffle qu'il sut rendre incroyablement envoûtant, il murmura à mon oreille, ses lèvres charnues collées contre celle-ci.

_ Ca doit être terriblement excitant de te voir te tordre de plaisir sous mon corps.

A ce moment là, mon cœur rata un battement, mais je piqua également le fard du siècle. Jamais on ne m'avait dit ça, et je dois avouer que l'entendre sortir de ses si jolies lèvres m'avait donné envie de lui montrer à quel point je pourrais l'exciter. A présent, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me possède, et me fasse du bien, autant que moi je lui en ferais. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'osais bouger, probablement encore trop choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait de me dire. Ce fut ses dents, jouant avec le lobe de mon oreille, qui me réveillèrent d'un coup, déclenchant un long frisson dans mon échine. Il continua de me mordiller l'oreille un petit moment, alors que j'avais déposé une main dans sa nuque pour le faire continuer, avant de venir prendre mes lèvres des siennes. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais, mais je ne regrettais absolument pas. J'avais l'impression que nos lèvres avaient été conçu pour qu'elles se retrouvent, et se moulent à la perfection. Je continuais de l'embrasser alors, à en perdre haleine, tandis qu'il me faisait basculer sur le canapé, se glissant agilement entre mes jambes déjà écartées. Collant son bassin au mien, je sentis son membre se coller à mes bourses, malgré qu'il n'ait pas une érection. Heureusement d'ailleurs, si un simple baiser l'aurait fait bander, j'aurais eus peur de la suite. Il commença alors à onduler du bassin, faisant augmenter le désir dans nos deux corps, me faisant lâcher un soupire qui me fit perdre le contrôle du baiser. A partir de ce moment là, ses lèvres glissaient contre les miennes humides, nos langues jouaient à l'extérieur pour mieux se retrouver dans nos bouches ensuite, et quand il prenait le contrôle du baiser, je me sentais totalement fondre. Jamais je n'avais embrassé une personne qui faisait ça aussi bien. Sa langue se mêlant à la mienne ne faisait qu'augmenter mon envie de lui, et de le sentir me prendre. Car oui, il était évident que j'allais être celui qui allait passer à la casserole.

Il me débarrassa rapidement de mon haut, faisant se décoller nos lèvres, alors que mon envie de l'embrasser ne s'était pas amenuisée. J'avais encore envie de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais à la place, il les fit dériver dans le creux cou, venant mordre et lécher la peau qui s'y trouvait. J'échappais un léger miaulement quand je sentis ses lèvres aspirer ma peau, signe qu'il me marquait d'un suçon, que je tâcherais de masquer demain grâce à une bonne couche de fond de teint. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient à jouer dans mon cou, je fis glisser mes mains sous son haut, pour venir défaire le scratch de son short de plage. Le tissu se détendit aussitôt, et je le faisais alors glisser, pour pouvoir allègrement caresser ses fesses légèrement bombées, qui m'avait toujours donné envie de croquer dedans. Je les palpais entre mes mains, passant quelque fois mes doigts sous le boxer pour les caresser un peu mieux, lui faisant à chaque fois mordre un peu plus fort mon cou, signe qu'il appréciait. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, qu'il embrassa légèrement avant de tracer un sillon de sa langue, jusqu'à mes tétons déjà dressés par le désir qui me consumait. Il fit alors des cercles autour d'eux, me faisant pousser de légers gémissements alors que je sentais ma peau chauffer au niveau de mes joues, je devais certainement rougir une nouvelle fois. J'enlevais mes mains de son boxer, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, mais aussitôt un gémissement lui échappa. Oui, je les avais enlevé de son boxer en sentant une proéminente érection contre ma cuisse, que je venais d'empoigner. J'amorçais alors de lents vas et viens, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son membre rigide, en de sensuelles caresses. Il devait certainement apprécier, car son souffle s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque mouvements de main. J'accélèrais mes mouvements, et, pour retenir un gémissement, il mordit mon téton, qui me fit gémir moi. Je remarquais alors un sourire sur son visage, et il réitéra plusieurs fois ses morsures sur mes petites aspérités, me faisant gémir et quelque fois, serrer un peu plus son membre dans ma main, le faisant gémir à son tour. Les gémissements se confondaient, ne faisant que nous exciter d'avantage. J'enchaînais avec de brusques coups de main sur son membre, et un gémissement remplit de désir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. En ayant assez d'attendre, je me redressais, enlevant ma main de son boxer, ce qui le frustra plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, car il s'empressa d'enlever son haut, son boxer, mon mini short et mon sous vêtement. Il écarta en un geste un peu brusque mes cuisses et vînt se placer entre, frottant lascivement son membre contre mes fesses, qu'il avait préalablement surélevées. Il releva un peu plus mon bassin, alors que l'excitation me faisait déjà fortement haleter, et laissa glisser sa langue le long de ma verge, en me regardant avec un sourire en coin. Le voir comme ça lécher mon membre me fit frissonner alors qu'un petit cri de plaisir sortait de ma gorge.

_ Encore Aoi.. Lèche..

Alors que je pensais qu'il me ferait languir, il m'obéit, et sa langue s'activa sur mon membre, le léchant comme si c'était une sucette. Il partait de la base et remontait jusqu'au gland, l'aspirant ensuite entre ses lèvres, avant de le mordiller très légèrement, ce qui me faisais ressentir un délicieux plaisir, et ne cessais de me faire gémir. Il prit alors une fois mon membre entièrement en bouche, commençant directement par de rapides vas et viens, faisant croître le volume de mes gémissements. Il lâcha ensuite mon membre, venant lécher mes bourses, remontant jusqu'au gland, et fit ce chemin plusieurs fois, embrassant quelques fois ma peau ou l'aspirant par moment, me faisant ressentir de longues bouffées de chaleur. J'avais la respiration beaucoup trop accélérée pour mes pauvres poumons, qui ne trouvaient plus vraiment de rythme, et dans un souffle, je le suppliais de me prendre. Il afficha un sourire avant de faire une légère morsure sur ma verge, qui me fit lâcher un cri mélangeant plaisir et douleur. J'avais tellement envie de lui, que n'importe quelle douleur me paraissait délicieuse, et je ne demandais qu'à la ressentir une nouvelle fois.

Je m'attendais alors à ce qu'il me prépare, bien que j'avais juste envie de le sentir aller et venir en moi, mais il ne le fit pas. Il tînt toujours mon bassin assez relevé, au niveau de son visage, avant de laisser glisser sa langue de ma verge jusqu'à mon intimité. Je sentais une nouvelle fois mes joues chauffer, comme depuis le début de l'acte, alors que des miaulement trahissait mon plaisir. Je posais une main sur mes lèvres et me mordait le bout des doigts quand sa langue entra dans mon intimité, et que je la sentit un peu bouger. Toutes ses sensations me faisaient ressentir un bien fou, à tel point que j'en avais la tête qui tournais dès qu'il amorçait un geste. Je ne cessais de gémir, alors que je me mordais les doigts pratiquement jusqu'au sang pour les retenir, mais rien y faisait : Il était beaucoup trop doué et me faisait ressentir un trop plein de plaisir pour réussir à garder mes gémissements prisonnier de mes lèvres. Alors que mes gémissements avaient doublés de volume, et que du liquide coulait déjà sur le long de ma verge, il redescendit mon bassin jusqu'au sien, et l'approcha en me tirant par les hanches. Il posa ensuite une main sur mon membre, resserrant son pouce et son index autour de mon gland, le serrant légèrement, pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas éjaculer. Malgré le plaisir qui déformait mes traits, je le regardais, outré. Savait-il à quel point ça pouvait faire mal de m'empêcher de jouir ? Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et, alors que j'allais lui dire de lâcher mon sexe, il commença a entrer en moi en un coup de hanche. Un long hurlement sortit de ma gorge, alors que la pression sur mon membre se faisait plus forte. Je sentais une douleur envahir mon arrière train, ainsi que ma verge, mais elle était tellement bien confondu avec le plaisir, que j'avais envie qu'il recommence. Il en fut d'ailleurs surprit, à en juger par ses sourcils levés. Voyant que je n'avais pas vraiment mal, il débuta directement par de profonds coups de bassins, me coupant la respiration. C'était la première expérience en tant que dominé que j'avais, et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir attendu. Aoi s'y prenait tellement bien ! Il continuait d'aller et venir en moi, alors que je commençais à suivre le rythme, mouvant mes hanches en un déhanché qu'il appréciait particulièrement, puisque ses gémissements étaient devenus beaucoup plus puissants. Alors que le plaisir me submergeait, je tentais quelque chose : serrait les fesses. Un grognement lui échappa, et il me regarda avec une expression que je ne lui avait jamais connu : Le désir était étalé sur son visage. Je réitérais alors plusieurs fois, tout en continuant de bouger mon bassin, ne cessant de le faire gémir autant que moi. Ses allez et venus étaient maintenant brusques et puissants, me faisant bouger sur le canapé, et je le sentais frapper ma prostate de plein fouet. J'avais rejeté la tête en arrière, et je ne me retenais plus. A chaque coups de bassin, je criais mon plaisir, ou le suppliait d'aller plus loin, plus vite, plus fort. Il accédait à chaque fois à mes requêtes, tenant d'une main mes hanches où il plantait ses ongles et de l'autre mon membre, qui m'empêchait de jouir, ne me faisant qu'apprécier plus nos ébats. Je ressentais également de délicieux frissons, alors que son bassin s'était mit en action à une allure folle. Il ressortait complètement d'en moi, avant de rentrer plus profondément que précédemment, me donnant vraiment la définition des mots défonce anal, qui ornait mes films porno gay. Le cuir du canapé serrait entre mes mains, je me sentais venir, et bougeais plus rapidement mon bassin, nos cris de plaisir se mélangeant, alors que j'étais traversé par des spasmes, faisant se resserrer mes parois autour de son membre en des intervalles réguliers, le faisant gémir toujours plus fort. La sueur marquait notre peau, alors qu'en un dernier coup de bassin, il se déversa en moi, me faisant sentir une sensation chaude dans le bassin, tandis qu'il lâchait mon membre, me permettant enfin d'atteindre un puissant d'orgasme, et de me lâcher en de longs jets. Complètement tremblant et couvert de sueur, il se retira de moi avant de s'étaler sur l'autre accoudoir face au mien, reprenant sa respiration.

Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun autres bruit ne parcourut la pièce. Et alors que je venais de reprendre ma respiration, je me relevais et venais me glisser entre ses jambes, pour lécher le peu de semence que j'y avais déposé. Je sentis sa peau frissonner sous ma langue, et un léger rire me vînt aux oreilles, me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je viens juste de remarquer les traces de tes ongles dans le cuir du canapé. Je te fais autant de bien que ça ?

Je regardais alors le canapé, et je voyais que je l'avais griffé à pas mal d'endroits, sans m'en rendre compte. Je me redressais alors un peu, intimidé de montrer à quel point j'avais éprouvé du désir, et désignait mes hanches, où de minces filets de sang s'écoulait vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

_ Et ça alors ? T'y es pas allé mollo toi aussi !

Pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaissait, je voyais son visage rougir, ce qui me surpris réellement. J'affichais alors un petit sourire en coin et disais, espérant le gêner un peu plus.

_ Je t'ai fais beaucoup de bien, moi aussi, apparemment. Mes déhanchés sont à la hauteur des tiens maintenant ?

Il piqua un fard et se leva, me poussant sur le canapé, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en râlant, me traitant de con et autre noms d'oiseaux beaucoup plus vulgaires.

_ T'en fais pas mon chou, moi aussi je t'aime ! La prochaine fois, je t'invite à le faire dans mon lit, ce sera mieux !

Je riais une nouvelle fois en l'entendant crier comme si il était une pucelle effarouchée, alors que je renfilais mon boxer pour aller me chercher une bière au frigo, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Non, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, mais oui, je ne demandais qu'une chose : recommencer.

_**To be continued ? ~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

« Depuis la partie de Scrabble. »

**Part II.**

{POV Uruha.}

Le lendemain de nos ébats avec Aoi, nos congés venaient de se finir. Quand j'étais arrivé aux répétitions, j'avais sentis une douleur dans le bout de mes doigts -ainsi que dans mon bas dos, mais ça, je savais que c'était normal.-, que je n'avais pas ressentis auparavant. Je les avais regardé, pour voir la marque de mes dents à chaque extrémités. Le pire, c'est que j'y étais aller assez fort, car ça m'avait fait de profondes marques quand même, et je voyais encore un peu de sang séché sous mes ongles. Je rentrais alors dans le studio, déjà en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, sentant que j'allais me faire littéralement incendier par Kai.

_ Non mais comment t'as pu te mordre les doigts aussi fort ?! T'es un crétin ou quoi ?! C'est ton instrument de travail tes doigts, comment on fait nous, espèce d'abruti ?!

Ca faisait vingt minutes que cela durait, et j'étais simplement à genoux, le regard las et droit comme un « i », attendant que la colère de Kai passe pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas si grave. Car bien évidemment, quand j'avais dis que j'avais un problème à une de mes mains, Kai s'était directement mit à me hurler dessus, sans que je ne puisse placer mon mot, tandis que les autres me regardait en essayant de rire aussi discrètement que possible. Du moins, surtout Ruki et Reita. Aoi affichait encore un sourire fière pour avoir réussi à me faire avoir autant de bien. En repensant à nouveau à nos ébats, un léger sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Je n'aurais pas du : Kai se mit deux fois plus en rogne.

_ ET TU OSES SOURIRE EN PLUS ?! Non mais qui m'a fichu un insolent pareil en premier guitariste ! Rhhhhhhaaaa, j'en ai marre ! Faite lui quelque chose, j'en peux plus !

Kai partit directement derrière sa batterie, alors que je me relevais pour m'approcher de lui, et enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Mais le regard noir qu'il me lança et la force avec laquelle il avait tapé sur ses caisses, débutant Gabriel on the gallows, me firent reculer de quelques pas. Ruki et Reita se bidonnait deux fois plus dans le canapé du studio, alors que moi, je m'étais caché de Papa Kai derrière l'un des fauteuils, me lamentant que l'on ne m'écoutait jamais. Aoi vînt alors près de moi me tapotant sur l'épaule, et me dit de lui montrer ma main, qu'il allait la soigner. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu hésité avant de lui tendre ma main. D'ailleurs, en voyant les petites entailles, il avait écarquillé les yeux, avant de murmurer.

_ T'as aimé au point de t'en faire saigné les doigts ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, j'avais été tellement gêné que ma main était partit toute seule atterrir sur sa joue. Au bruit de la claque, qui avait été plus forte que je ne l'aurais prévu, tout les membres s'étaient arrêtés et m'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'Aoi se tenait la joue meurtris, en me regardant comme si j'avais brûlé l'une de ses guitares.

_ Désolé.. Euuh.. Il avait.. Un moustique sur la joue ! Je déteste tellement ces saloperies de suceurs de sang que la gifle est partit trop forte. Désolé Aoi-kun ! _Faisais-je d'une voix mielleuse, et remplis d'ironie, que le vocaliste et le bassiste ne comprirent pas, déjà convaincu de mon excuse, montrant ainsi que je ne regrettais pas mon geste._

__ _Ce n'est rien Uruha. Mais viens avec moi, je vais te soigner la main.

Au ton qu'il avait employé, je savais que je n'aurais pas du jouer au plus malin. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation. Je le laissais alors m'entraîner devant la petite boîte à pharmacie accrochée au mur, tandis qu'il en sortait de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés , des compresses, ainsi que du scotch. Je vous laisse imaginait la couleur qu'avait prit mon visage en voyant l'alcool. Je crois que j'aurais pu être transparent, sérieusement.

Il me regarda alors avec un tendre sourire complètement ironique, avant de dévisser le bouchon de la bouteille. J'avais à peine le temps de bouger les lèvres, qu'il versa une bonne partie du liquide sur mes plaies, me faisant hurler. Je reprenais ma main et la secouait dans tout les sens en me mordant la lèvre, espérant que la douleur passe vite, alors que je le foudroyait du regard.

_ Oh pardon Uruha ! La bouteille m'a glissé des mains !

J'avais su que je n'aurais pas du venir à cette répétition, je l'avais su. Il avait reprit ensuite ma main de force, alors que je m'étais assis par terre, tirant sur ma main avec celle que j'avais de valide, ne faisant que murmurer entre mes dents une litanie de « non », implorant. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le jour où la délicatesse faisait partit intégrante d'Aoi. Il mit une nouvelle fois de l'alcool sur les compresses, avant de me les accroché au bout des doigts, avec un sourire sadique. Je ne cessais de geindre que ça me piquait, que ce n'était qu'un salaud sans cœur, qu'il méritait d'aller croupir en enfer.

_ Voyons Uruha, ne fait pas l'enfant. Il fallait bien te soigner ses vilaines blessures.

Et il rangea le tout, gardant cet affreux sourire que j'avais envie d'arracher avec les dents de son stupide -mais incroyablement beau- visage.

Kai se releva de sa batterie, et vînt me voir. Mais je le prenais en vitesse, et tendais un bras devant moi, en sa direction.

_ Stop ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que je me suis blessé la main droite, donc celle avec laquelle je tiens le médiator, et que donc, je peux continuer de jouer. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me gronde plus Papa Kai !

Il me regarda, comme si je venais de sortir le petit poisson qu'il était de l'eau, puis referma la bouche avant de hocher la tête, et de dire que la répétition commençait. J'allais alors rapidement accorder ma guitare, malgré que l'alcool se fasse encore ressentir au bout de mes doigts, puis me plaçait avec les autres. On débuta alors, puis chansons après chansons, je ne sentais plus rien quand la fin de la journée arriva. Durant toute celle-ci, Aoi n'avait cessé de me jeter des regards qui en disait long sur ses intentions, mais pour me venger, je décidais de ne pas céder ! Alors, aussitôt la dernière musique finit, je rangeais ma guitare et sortais précipitamment du studio, saluant à peine les autres, avant de monter dans ma voiture et de foncer en direction de chez moi. Je savais qu'Aoi avait une nouvelle fois de plus envie de moi, mais non ! Je me refusais à le lui donner. Il n'aurait pas été aussi méchant, certainement que là, il serait déjà dans ma voiture, et j'aurais peut-être même commencé à lui faire une petite gâterie au volant – J'adorais particulièrement faire ça avec mes petits copains, bien que là, nous n'étions que des sex friend.- J'arrivais en un temps record dans mon appartement, et une fois au dernier étage, en ayant pris l'ascenseur bien évidemment, je fermais la porte à double tour. Je savais qu'il serait capable de me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il est ce qu'il veut, mais non ! Je montrerais que cette fois-ci, je serais plus fort que lui.

Les jours qui suivirent la semaine, Aoi ne cessa de me tourner autour. Quand j'allais au toilette, il venait avec moi, et essayait de me coincer dans une des cabines. Mais une morsure violente sur ses lèvres l'avait fait aussitôt stopper la descente de sa main vers mon entre jambe, alors qu'il essayait de me rouler le patin du siècle. Il m'avait cherché, et il me trouvait. Mais à croire que sa volonté était de fer, car chaque jour, il revenait à la charge. Il me coinçait dans les toilettes, me faisait rester après les répétitions pour que je l'aide avec sa guitare, alors qu'en fait, il voulait juste essayer de me sauter dessus – c'est pour ça que maintenant, je refusais à chaque fois, prétextant tout et n'importe quoi.- J'avais même prétexté un jour que je devais aller à une animalerie car j'avais dis que je passerais vers dix neuf heure acheter mon poisson rouge... Je l'avais acheté, montré aux autres, puis après trois jours, l'avait jeté dans une rivière quelque conque. Après tout, il serait plus heureux. J'étais revenu le lendemain avec des petits yeux tout tristes, leur disant que mon poisson avait été mangé par le chat de la voisine, qui était rentré par mon balcon ouvert durant la nuit. Ils y avaient cru, et tant mieux pour moi ! Mais malgré les semaines qui passaient, Aoi continuait toujours de me tenter. Et je devais bien avouer que je commençais à avoir sérieusement envie de lui, à force de le sentir me tripoter dès qu'il le pouvait. J'avais même du mal à retenir mes érections quand il me touchait, cet enflure. Mais à force de le frapper sur la main, il avait arrêté de me toucher à cet endroit précis. Maintenant, il s'était remit à me tripoter les tétons, comme durant le decomposition beauty. Jour où je l'avais haïs de m'avoir fait ça, car déjà, durant le concert, j'avais eus des envies en sachant que mon petit copain de l'époque m'attendait chez moi, avec une surprise qui n'était autre qu'une nuit endiablée, alors si il en rajoutait une couche, je ne pouvais pas promettre de tenir plusieurs minutes de plus. Mais quand je lui avais expliqué ça, il avait seulement rigolé, ce crétin. Et pourquoi je me ressassais tout ses souvenirs moi ? Venons en au fait !

Plusieurs des personnes avec qui l'ont travaillait avait attrapé une épidémie, et notre manager nous avait dit de répéter chez nous, pour ne pas tomber malade à notre tour alors que la tournée allait commencer, nous permettant ainsi d'avoir de nouveaux jours de congé, alors que le lendemain, nous partions pour la première ville où allait se dérouler notre premier concert. Étant venu au studio pour rien, je ressortais après avoir dis au-revoir aux autres, mais une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant tourner la tête... En direction d'Aoi, oui.

_ Je peux venir et passer la nuit chez toi ? Ce sera mieux de bosser ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut assurer notre harmonie.

_ ….. Ouais, viens.

Je cachais tout de même que j'étais heureux qu'il vienne, ne voulant pas que les autres sache pour notre espèce de relation bizarre. Je commençais à avoir beaucoup trop envie de lui pour attendre quelques journée de plus, si ce n'est le temps que notre tournée se termine, car les concerts étaient épuisants, et baiser comme des bêtes alors que le lendemain, on devait assurer sur scène, ça ne promettait pas d'être de tout repos.

Je grimpais alors dans ma voiture, et lui dans la sienne, me disant qu'il me suivait. Je hochais la tête et démarré rapidement, me fichant pas mal si il arrivait à me suivre ou non. Après tout, il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à mon appartement, alors pourquoi essayer de ne pas le perdre ? Ca ne ferait que de me ralentir. Après de multiples feux rouges, j'arrivais enfin chez moi, et me garais justement devant mon immeuble, avant d'attendre Aoi, qui n'arriva que quelques minutes après. Il sortit de sa voiture et vînt vers moi, sa guitare sur le dos, alors que je m'avançais vers les grandes portes de verres pour aller taper le code, avant que nous puissions rentrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je déposais ma veste et allais ranger ma guitare dans la salle qui était réservée pour la composition de nouveaux morceaux et mes entraînements -mais aussi d'autres choses.-, avant de retourner au salon, pour voir qu'Aoi avait déjà prit ses aises dans mon canapé, sa guitare posée contre l'un des accoudoir de celui-ci.

_ Tu veux une bière Aoi ?

_ Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

J'allais lui chercher ce qu'il m'avait demandé avant de revenir, et lui tendre sa canette que j'avais au préalable ouverte. Il me fit un sourire en tendant le bras pour la récupérer, mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait attraper la canette, il attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers lui, me retrouvant assis sur ses genoux, un peu plus surélevé que lui, ma tête penché vers la sienne.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper ? Ca fait deux semaines et exactement quatre jours que je te tourne autour pour remettre le couvert, tu ne me feras pas attendre un jour de plus !

Je le regardais, complètement sidéré de voir à quel point je pouvais lui donner envie de mon corps. Mais, je voulais absolument voir ce que ça ferais si je le faisais attendre quelques minutes de plus. Alors je retirais brusquement mon bras de son emprise, et me relevais, avant de lui faire un sourire aguicheur, le faisant me regarder avec incompréhension. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle de bain, alors que je l'entendais se lever, ce qui me fit accélérer le pas, et dire des « Uruha ? Uruha reviens ici ! Tu m'as écouté merde ?! Viens baiser avant que je n'explose ! »

J'entrais rapidement dans la salle de bain, et alors que j'allais refermer la porte, il passa son pied entre l'entrebâillement et la porte. Je le regardais alors, toujours avec ce même sourire.

_ Oui Aoi ?

_ Viens me donner ton corps, tout de suite !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai envie de toi !

Je réfléchissais un petit instant, puis, affichant un sourire sournois, je le regardais de haut

_ Seulement.. Si tu me permet d'avoir ma revanche !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mais on fait une seule manche de poker cette fois-ci !

_ Non mais U-/

_ Et celui qui gagne aura le droit de demander ce qu'il veut au perdant ! _Le coupais-je. _

Il me regarda, alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur perverse, me faisant être ravi de l'effet que je lui faisais avec une simple phrase. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il devait penser pour avoir ce regard, mais sur le moment, je m'en fichais. Car moi aussi j'avais envie de lui, et pas qu'un peu. Il accepta alors ma demande avec un grand sourire, et je sortais de la salle de bain, souriant également. J'étais assez doué au poker, alors j'espérais gagner, bien que lui aussi le soit.

On avait installé le tapis de poker sur la table, et les cartes venait d'être distribuées. Je regardais alors discrètement mon jeu... UNE PAIRE DE DEUX ?! Non, c'est pas possible, le sort s'acharnait sur moi ! Essayant de masquer comme je le pouvais mon désarroi, jouant le coup du bluff, j'étalais les cartes de la pioche sur la table. Un roi et une dame.. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, à moins qu'un as sorte.. Mais c'est là que je remarquais que ce n'était pas de la même couleur. J'avais perdu d'avance.. Pourquoi j'avais dis en une seule manche moi aussi ? Qu'est ce que je peux être con dès fois ! Mais tout au fond de moi, ça me faisait plaisir. Car je savais que dans tout les cas, on finirait la soirée entrain de faire l'amour sauvagement. Je n'aimais pas avoir des ébats trop romantiques, plats. J'aimais sentir les ongles de mon partenaire se planter dans ma peau, le sentir me mordre ou me griffer, et pour Aoi, que son sexe aillent tellement loin en moi que je pourrais avoir mal. Je m'étais découverte ces tendances masochistes à l'âge de dix neuf ans, avec mon tout premier petit ami. Mais je n'avais pas été déçu. Bien que quelque fois, il partait dans des délires qui faisait totalement peur.. Le jour où je l'avais vu arrivé avec un fouet, j'avais du le menacer de le quitter pour ne pas qu'on l'utilise. Il y avait des limite à mes tendances masochiste tout de même ! Bref, revenons en à mon jeu. Je regardais Aoi tirer les dernières cartes de la pioche, bien que nous n'ayons pas de mise sur le jeu, puisque la mise, c'était un ordre que l'autre devrait obligatoirement faire. Deux deux.. Bon, certes, ça pourrait me faire un peu plus de points.. Mais ça aurait été des valets ou des dames, ça aurait été carrément mieux ! Je le voyais alors me lançais un sourire.

_ Retourne tes cartes.

Je le regardais, et, après un petit instant d'hésitation, je les retournais. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant ce que j'avais, alors que je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ma chaise. Il retourna les siennes... Un roi et une dame.. Ca lui faisait deux paires, et pas des plus minces. Je lâchais alors un soupire et fermait un peu les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne me fasse pas faire des folies. J'entendis alors un gros bruit sourd, et remarquais alors qu'il venait de dégager complètement ma table basse, qui était maintenant à une dizaine de mètre de nous, et d'appuyer ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, sur le canapé.

_ Il me semble que tu me dois un léger quelque chose, Uruha.

Je paraissais soudainement, moins sûr de moi. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il me tira vers ma chambre, me jeta sur le lit et afficha un grand sourire.

_ Dans dix minutes, je te veux dans la tenue la plus sexy que tu possèdes, allongé sur ton lit dans une pose tout aussi sexy, avant d'avoir le droit à un lapdance.

Et il sortit de la chambre, attendant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Moi, ma mâchoire s'était décroché. Mais comment diable savait-il que j'avais des dessous sexy ?! Je lâchais un soupire alors que j'enlevais mes vêtements, avant d'aller fouiller dans mon armoire, pour enfiler un boxer en dentelle noir, surmonter d'un porte jarretelles, attachant rapidement les bas, qui eux, était en cuir. J'enfilais ensuite un corset de ma collection en cuir noir également, moulant mes formes comme il le fallait, avant de me regarder dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse. Je passais alors une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de me faire une coiffure un peu plus.. « sauvage », une mèche devant mon œil et le reste de mes cheveux décoiffé légèrement. Je me passais du gloss rapidement sur les lèvres, et un peu de fard à paupière pour faire plus efféminé et un peu plus sexy au passage. Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et affichais un sourire satisfait. Je plaçais alors la chaise de la coiffeuse au centre de ma spacieuse chambre, avant d'aller sur mon lit, à quatre pattes, les fesses légèrement relevés, puis disait à Aoi d'entrer.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et alors que je commençais à me mordre la lèvre, je tourna la tête vers lui avant de m'allonger, écartant mes cuisses face à lui, et m'appuyait sur mes coudes, affichant un air que je voulais provocateur. A voir le bug qu'il eut, je devinais facilement que j'avais réussir à 'avoir l'effet escompté. Je lui faisais alors signe d'approcher, et quand il se retrouva assez proche du lit, je me relevais pour le tirer par le col de chemise, plaquant violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je rendis le baiser beaucoup plus fougueux, faisant jouer nos langues comme jamais je ne l'avais fais, titillant tout ce que je trouvais à ma portée alors qu'en même temps, je déboutonnais sa chemise avant de lui enlevait rapidement, puis m'empressais de faire de même avec son jean. Il se laissa entièrement faire, continuant simplement de m'embrassait, alors que nos respirations se faisant de plus en plus accéléré. Je devais avouer que ses baisers était beaucoup trop prenant pour que j'y résiste longtemps. Mais avant que je ne me prenne moi même à mon propre jeu, je me relevé, et le faisant reculer jusqu'à la chaise sur lequel je l'assis. Sa chemise encore en main, je lui ligoté les poignets dans le dos de la chaise, faisant croire que je voulais me coller à lui, puis décollait mes lèvres des siennes. Il me regarda un peu outré, et je murmurais, mes lèvres tout près des siennes.

_ Observe le spectacle, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu auras le droit à un lapdance.

Il afficha un sourire avant de me voler un baiser, auquel je répondis avec envie, mêlant ma langue une nouvelle fois à la sienne. Je posais alors une main sur son torse, et le repoussais, le faisant râler. Je me reculais également, et je me dirigeais alors vers le poste radio, et, après avoir prit un CD que je laissais en évidence posé sur mon meuble, je lui décrochais un sourire avant de me mettre dos à lui, mais tout de même assez proche pour que mon divin postérieur soit presque sous son nez. Je commençais alors à passer ma main dans mes cheveux, ma tête légèrement tourné vers lui, alors que je me déhanchais en rythme avec la musique. Un rythme langoureux et sensuel. Et je voyais déjà ses yeux qui suivait en rythme mes fesses, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire. Je me rapprochais alors un peu plus de lui, écartant un peu mieux les jambes pour presque m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, et étendait mon corps le long du sien, posant ma tête sur son épaule, alors que je laissais mes mains glissait sur mon corset, allant jusqu'à mon bas ventre légèrement découvert. Avec mon autre main, je défit alors très lentement la fermeture éclair du corset, tandis que je recommençais à déhancher mon bassin, mais cette fois ci, contre le sien. Je sentis sa respiration se couper, et d'un côté, ça me flattait énormément que je puisse être autant désiré. Une fois la fermeture éclair complètement descendu, je retirais le corset, avant de l'envoyer balader quelque part dans ma chambre, et recommençais à prodiguer des caresses sur mon torse, me rapprochant dangereusement de mes tétons en de petits cercles, alors que je laissais des soupires m'échapper, ma bouche contre son oreille, espérant l'exciter d'avantage. Je me redressais ensuite, me tournant vers lui, glissant lentement le long de son corps, lui frôlant le torse avec le mien, pour venir rapprocher mon visage de son boxer, où je voyais une bosse naissante. Je glissais ensuite mes mains sur ses cuisses, lui écartant avant de me relever, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour lui tirer en arrière, alors que l'un de mes genoux venait se poser entre ses jambes, s'échouant contre son membre, auquel j'apposais plusieurs pressions, le faisant doucement gémir. Je continuais comme ça durant une petite minute, alors que je laissais mon souffle se mêler au sien, lui mordillant sa lèvre inférieur par moment puis reculais une nouvelle fois, le faisant râler de frustration. Je pouvais dorénavant voir qu'il y avait réellement un mt fuji entre ses deux cuisses ouvertes, et cette vision me plu fortement. Je restais encore proche de lui, avant de lever une jambe pour venir la poser sur un des accoudoir de ma chaise, ayant ma cuisse non loin de son visage. Je défaisait lentement les portes jarretelles, avant de lui dire de l'enlevais avec ses dents pour voir. Il le fit avec une facilité déconcertante, me mordillant la peau au passage, ce qui me valut plusieurs frissons d'envie. Il fit rapidement de même avec le deuxième bas quand j'eus changé de jambe, et, une fois avec seulement mon boxer en dentelle, qui laissait voir mon membre déjà assez rigide -il faut dire que de voir l'érection d'Aoi ne me laissais pas indifférent.- , je m'asseyais sur ses cuisses, avant de venir embrasser légèrement son cou, y laissant également un suçon, comme il me l'avait fait il y a quelques semaines. Une fois ma marque faite, je me reculais un peu, me mordillant le bout de l'index avec un air aguicheur alors que ma deuxième main glissait le long de mon torse pour aller se perdre dans mon boxer. Je commençais alors à me caresser lentement, laissant de petit couinement s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres, sous les yeux d'Aoi qui ne perdait rien du spectacle. Je continuais alors de faire des mouvements sur mon membre, commençant à gémir sérieusement. J'ouvrais les yeux pour regarder Aoi, qui était devenu subitement rouge et ne cessait de me regarder de haut en bas. Trouvant que le manège ayant déjà assez duré, j'arrêtais de me caresser, en lâchant un gémissement frustré, puis venait détacher les mains d'Aoi. A peine eut-il sentit le tissu sur ses poignets se desserré qu'il m'attrapa pour me jeter sur le lit, enleva son boxer, puis vînt rapidement entre mes cuisses pour enlever le mien. Je savais que les choses se ferait vite. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, et lui non plus apparemment. A peine cette pensée me traversa l'esprit que je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi en un brusque coup de bassin, me faisant lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir. Et comme la dernière fois, il commença avec des mouvements de bassin rapides. Je me cambrais à chaque coup, voulant toujours l'accueillir un peu plus profondément en moi, et sentir son membre se frotter contre mes parois le plus possible. Je faisais des mouvements de bassin inverses au sien, reculant mon bassin du sien en même temps que lui, pour les faire claquer l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus fort, nous déclenchant de profonds gémissement à chacun. Et je continuais de faire ça, alors qu'il sortait entièrement son membre de mon intimité pour me pénétrer toujours plus vite et plus fort. Alors qu'il sortait d'en moi, il attrapa une de mes jambes, et me fit m'allongeait sur le flanc alors qu'il passait ma jambe sur son épaule. Et sans plus tardait, il se remit à me bourriner de coup de bassin. J'avais chaud, je n'en pouvais plus, et ses gémissements qui ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage. A chaque coup de bassin, je criais, hurlais presque, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de reprendre ma respiration à chaque fois. De temps en temps, je mordais les coussins ou serrait les draps, pour contrôler mon plaisir, mais à ce stade là, je n'y arrivais plus. Nos bassins s'entrechoquaient avec tellement de violence, que je cru qu'on allait se briser les os. Je continuais de hurler mon plaisir, alors qu'il faisait de même, certes moins fort que moi, mais j'avais toujours été bruyant, alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? Les coups contre ma prostate s'enchaînait, et, en un ultime coup de bassin, croyant qu'il m'avait perforé la prostate, je hurlais alors que je me libérais sur les draps froissé, et il me suivit bien rapidement, jouissant une nouvelle fois en moi. On s'écroula tout les deux sur le lit, prit de léger spasmes. Je tourna ma tête vers lui, et affichais un maigre sourire, qu'il me rendit, avant de trouver la force de m'embrasser une dernière fois. C'est sur ce baiser que je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, dans le bus pour la tournée, notre manager n'avait pas pu retenir la surprise de me voir arriver avec Aoi.

_ Bah pourquoi vous arrivez en même temps tout les deux ?

_ On est guitariste, on a répété ensemble hier.

_ Oh c'est bien alors, ça c'est du sérieux, je suis fière de vous ! .. Mais, Aoi, c'est quoi cette marque rougeâtre dans ton cou ?

Alors que je commençais à me diriger vers le fond du bus pour m'asseoir, je me tournais vers Aoi, qui était devenu entièrement rouge, et qui bégayait, tandis que Ruki, Reita et Kai nous regardait à tour de rôle.

_ Ne me dite pas que...

_ C'est un suçon ?! _Finit Kai, en criant. _

Je laissais Aoi se débrouiller seul, et m'enfermais dans les toilettes du bus. Mais rapidement, Ruki vînt tambouriner contre la porte, alors que je me laissais glisser contre celle-ci, plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Rha, mais ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ?!

_**To be continued ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

« Depuis la partie de Scrabble. »

**Part III.**

{POV Uruha.}

Après que les autres ait vu le suçon que j'avais fais à Aoi la veille, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de nous harceler de questions. Mais on avait tenu bon, et Aoi avait débité une histoire totalement débile : Son ex petite amie était arrivée chez moi, car apparemment, elle l'aurait suivit, et quand ils s'étaient enfermés dans ma chambre, elle lui aurait sauté dessus et il n'avait pas résisté. J'ai du acquiescer pour que les autres nous croit, et ensuite expliquer pourquoi je m'étais enfuis quand ils avaient posé des questions. J'avais tout simplement dis que je les connaissait et qu'ils allaient être chiants. Simplement. Mais après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans l'histoire d'Aoi, le fait qu'une de ses ex aurait pu faire ça me gênais. Même si ça ne s'était pas passé, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais sentis une désagréable sensation m'envahir. Je m'étais rapidement débarrassé des idées plus folles les unes que les autres qui arrivaient en masse dans mon cerveau, avant d'aller au fond du bus, pour m'affaler sur les trois sièges de derrière, et ainsi un peu récupérer de ma nuit. Les transports comme le bus avaient tendance à m'endormir facilement, alors je ne me refusais jamais ce petit plaisir quand nous nous déplacions pour les tournées.

Durant la tournée, Aoi n'avait jamais essayé de m'exciter ou autre, et n'avait même pas tenté ne serais-ce qu'un petit fanservice. D'un côté, ça m'arrangeais, mais de l'autre, je me demandais si il s'était lassé de moi. Et je devais bien avouer que cela me faisais peur. Non, je ne pensais pas être amoureux de lui, mais du moins, nos ébats étaient quelque chose auxquelles j'étais devenu rapidement accroc. Malgré que je n'avais jamais essayé d'être au dessus.. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne me perturbais pas. Le laisser me prendre me faisait le plus grand bien, et jamais, je n'avais pensé pouvoir le faire gémir comme lui le faisait si bien avec moi. Pourtant, une fois que j'avais eus cette idée, un soir dans ma chambre d'hôtel, elle n'arrêtait pas de venir me hanter quand j'allais me coucher, même après un concert plus crevant que les autres. Et j'y pensais, tout les jours. Quand je me réveillais, quand on mangeait, quand on était dans le bus, etc. A vrai dire, je m'étais plusieurs fois retrouvé dans ma chambre à me faire un petit plaisir solitaire, quand ce genre de pensées venaient me hanter. Sur les deux mois de la tournée, j'avais du le faire une bonne dizaine, peut-être une vingtaine de fois. Je n'étais pas du genre nymphomane, mais je crois bien qu'Aoi me l'avait fait devenir. Car à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais envie de lui. Puis il faut dire qu'avec ses déhanchés en plein concert, ça n'arrangeait pas mon envie de lui ! Je me demandais même comment il faisait pour être aussi sexy en bougeant simplement ses hanches. J'avais essayé de faire un petit peu de fanservice également, malgré ma tenue qui n'étais pas franchement sexy, en venant me coller à Ruki pendant certaines musiques. Mais il n'avait pas réagit. Et je devais avouer que durant tout le reste du concert, ça m'avait perturbé de ne pas l'avoir vu être ne serais-ce qu'un instant jaloux. -Contrairement à Reita qui m'avait fusillé du regard.- Mais à vrai dire, pourquoi je voulais qu'il soit absolument jaloux ? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être pour espérer qu'il ait encore envie de mon corps ? Certainement. Je n'osais pas imaginer plus en fait. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais trouver au fond de moi au sujet d'Aoi et de ce que nous faisions. J'avais peur de voir que je voulais être plus pour lui qu'un simple corps qu'il pouvait avoir quand il voulait. Et ça, je me refusais à y penser. Pendant toute la tournée, je m'étais juste focalisé sur la musique, pour ne pas penser à notre relation, du mieux que je pouvais. Et d'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était terminé hier. Groan of diplosomia venait d'être finit, et nous avions une fois de plus le droit à des congés. Je crois que c'était la première fois que nous avions autant de congés en si peu de temps, mais ça ne me dérangeais absolument pas. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Il était déjà minuit quand le bus arriva devant chez moi pour m'y déposer. Je saluais les autres en souriant, salutation qu'ils me rendirent. Sauf Aoi. Et cette constatation m'attrista plus que je ne le pensais. Je rentrais dans mon immeuble, ne cessant de réfléchir au comportement qu'avait adopté Aoi. Peut-être voulait-il arrêter ce que nous faisions ? Non, impossible, c'était plus souvent lui qui venait me voir pour avoir mon corps, que moi. Peut-être justement, que s'il ne m'avait pas approché durant la tournée, c'était pour voir si moi, j'allais venir lui réclamer l'une de nos torrides étreintes ? Si il avait attendu ça, il devait bien savoir que j'étais beaucoup trop timide pour le faire ! Malgré qu'avec lui, ma timidité puisse partir bien rapidement.. J'arrivais même plus à me trouver des arguments valables tellement il me perturbait, ce crétin ! Je finissais alors, étendu dans mon canapé, à soupirer fortement et essayer de penser à autre chose. Mais rien à faire, il me hantait. Pourquoi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur moi d'ailleurs ? Ruki à beaucoup plus de charisme que moi.. Reita est beaucoup mieux fait, et Kai beaucoup plus mignon.. Alors moi, qu'est ce que j'avais, pour l'avoir fait craquer, lui ? Il faudrait que je lui demande un jour, après une nouvelle étreinte certainement. Il n'y a que quand nous sommes seuls tout les deux, que je peux lui parler en étant moi même. Quand il y a les autres autour de nous, j'évite d'être trop proche de lui, alors que dieu seul sait combien j'aimerais l'être. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toujours aimé être proche du brun. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, voyant que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Je partais ensuite vers mon lit, pour m'y étaler, et, entièrement habillé, j'essayais de m'endormir du mieux que je le pouvais. De toute façon, j'étais en congé, donc si ma nuit était écourtée par un de mes nombreux rêves érotiques qui avaient tendance à me réveiller en pleine nuit, j'aurais tout le temps pour me rattraper la nuit suivante, et ainsi de suite.

Les jours passèrent, et je ne cessais de me réveiller en érection. Mais cette fois-ci, ce matin là, ça avait été différent. Je m'étais réveillé sans aucune érection, et j'étais totalement fière de moi ! Pendant toute la tournée j'avais du subir ça tout les matins. Et avoir mal au sexe comme ça, à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je commençais à sérieusement en avoir marre. Mais il avait été hors de question que j'aille voir Aoi pour me soulager, alors que je savais qu'il ne fallait que ça pour que ça ne me le fasse plus. Dans la semaine qui s'était écoulée, j'étais aller faire un peu de shopping avec Ruki, j'avais joué aux jeux vidéos avec Reita, et Kai m'avait aidé à cuisiner, après ma demande. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelles d'Aoi. Un jour, j'avais essayé de l'appeler, mais j'étais tombé sur son répondeur. Non, je n'avais pas voulu le voir ce jour là, mais j'avais trouvé une mélodie que j'aurais aimé qu'il entende, puisqu'il était également guitariste. J'avais retenté plusieurs fois, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Alors je l'avais faite écouter à Ruki, qui avait adoré, puis à Reita et Kai, du même avis que Ruki. On avait tous essayé de joindre Aoi pour qu'il nous rejoigne, et qu'on passe une bonne soirée. Quand j'avais essayé, il ne m'avait pas répondu. Mais quand Reita l'avait fait, il avait décroché seulement après deux sonneries. Je ne savais pas si c'était le hasard, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Du tout. Quand Reita lui avait dit que c'était chez moi, il avait décliné l'invitation, tout simplement, disant qu'il était trop occupé avant de raccrocher. Ils m'avaient tous demandé si on s'était disputé sur une quelque conque raison, et je leur avait assuré que non. Mais moi même, je ne le savais pas vraiment.

Ce matin là, je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers mon salon, avant de balayer la salle du regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire aujourd'hui, et la soirée d'hier avec les autres m'avais particulièrement fatigué, alors ça ne m'avais pas étonné que je ne me sois levé qu'à treize heures. Dormant généralement en boxer, je partis enfiler une chemise tâchée de plusieurs matières, tel que de la peinture ou autre, et entrais dans une pièce où j'y rangeais mes passe temps. C'est à dire mes guitares, ainsi que tout mon matériel à dessin. J'avais toujours voulu faire des études dans l'art, si GazettE n'aurait pas tenu à l'époque où on l'eut crée avec Ruki et Reita. Je prenais alors une toile, que j'avais rangé dans un des placards de la salle, et la posait sur un chevalet. Puis je me mit à dessiner au crayon. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je laissais mes mains faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Je tirais des grands traits, les courbai un peu avant de faire des feuillages. Au final, je me retrouvais avec une forêt de bambous sur ma toile, et des fleurs de cerisiers un peu partout. Je haussais un sourcils, ne savant pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fais ça, mais je décidais de la peindre. J'allais donc à mon bureau, regardant un peu tout les pinceaux et couleur que j'avais, faisant des aller retour de mes yeux, entre la toile et le bureau. Je suis une personne qui a son propre rythme, alors les autres pouvaient penser que j'étais lent dans tout ce que je faisais. Non, j'étais juste un garçon qui réfléchissais un peu trop avant d'agir, c'est tout. Je me penchais un peu pour attraper quelques pinceaux, mais je sentis rapidement quelque chose derrière moi. Alors que j'allais me tourner, mon torse rencontra violemment le bois du bureau, me faisant lâcher un cri partagé entre la surprise et une douleur. Je sentis quelqu'un me croiser les bras dans mon dos, et je tourna la tête alors que la peur me gagnait un peu.

_ Quand tu es occupé à faire quelque chose que tu aimes, tu es complètement dans ta bulle Uruha... Et tu laisse la porte ouverte. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi ? De vilaines personnes pourraient rentrer... Comme moi.

Je soupirais en voyant que ce n'était autre qu'Aoi. Puis la position dans laquelle j'étais me fit écarquiller les yeux. J'étais tout simplement en boxer, avec une légère chemise non attaché pour me couvrir un tant soit peu, mon torse plaqué contre le bureau. Position assez explicite je devrais dire. Je retournais alors mon visage vers lui, le voyant avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_ Dis Aoi, tu voudrais pas me lâcher s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que mais.. Je pense que t'as compris quoi.

_ Et si je te dis que j'ai d'autres projets que de te lâcher ?

Sur le coup, je fus surpris. C'est vrai ! Après plusieurs semaines à m'éviter, le voilà chez moi, prêt à me prendre sur mon bureau. Mais au fond, j'étais heureux. Heureux de voir qu'il pouvait encore avoir envie de moi, et qu'il ne me haïsse pas pour une raison inconnu. Car oui, j'en étais presque venu à croire qu'il me haïssait à force de m'éviter comme ça. Les fans ont même du le ressentir, puisque à chaque concerts, à aucuns de nos solos, il venait près de moi. Sur le coup, je m'en fichais pas mal, car il était juste derrière moi, et je savais que nous n'allions pas tarder à finir nu et très occupés, mais pauvres fanes tout de même. Je fus coupé dans le fil de mes pensées par les lèvres d'Aoi dans mon cou, qui le couvrait déjà de baisers, me faisant énormément frisonner. Après deux mois et quelques semaines à se satisfaire seul, le sentir là, contre moi, entrain d'embrasser ma peau, m'exciter comme jamais. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'avais aussi facilement envie de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, je n'arriverais pas à être au dessus cette fois ci. Mais un jour, j'arriverais à le prendre.

Je le laissais embrasser mon cou, alors que mon excitation commençait à monter en moi, assez rapidement. Il continuait de tenir mes poignets dans mon dos avec l'une de ses mains, et de l'autre, j'entendais parfaitement qu'il était entrain de défaire sa ceinture. Il était aussi pressé que ça ? Ma pensée fut démontré négative quand je sentis le cuir de la ceinture s'attacher autour de mes poignets, et je ne pu retenir un sourire, mon côté masochiste ressortant. Il baissa ensuite un peu ma chemise sur mon dos, pour venir glisser ses lèvres dans ma nuque, et descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale, me déclenchant des frissons à chaque fois que je sentais ses lèvres contre ma peau. D'un côté, je me trouvais ridicule de réagir aussi vite à quelques baiser, car j'étais déjà en érection, alors que lui, non. Du moins, si il l'était, elle avait diminué comparé au autres jour, où il se l'était faite réduire, mais je ne pensais pas. Aoi était beaucoup trop fière d'avoir un Mt Fuji entre les jambes pour le réduire ne serais-ce que d'un centimètre.

Il remonta une nouvelle fois le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant cette fois ci sa langue parcourir mon dos. Sentant son bassin se rapprocher de mes fesses, je décidais d'également agir un peu, en ayant marre d'être une simple marionnette pour l'instant. Je commençais alors à frotter mes fesses contre son bassin, ondulant légèrement, essayant ainsi de l'exciter. Le soupire de satisfaction que j'entendis me murmura que j'étais sur la bonne voie, alors je continuais de frotter mes fesses à son bassin, dans plusieurs mouvements. Il se décolla de moi un petit instant, avant de revenir se coller à mes fesses, et je pouvais sentir cette fois ci qu'il avait enlevait son jean. Tant mieux ! Je pouvais maintenant sentir mieux son érection naissante contre mon postérieur, et j'adorais cette sensation, alors je n'arrêtais pas mes mouvements, qui me faisais lâcher de petits soupires quelque fois.

Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les caressant de l'intérieur, et s'amusa à faire claquer mon boxer contre ma peau, me déclenchant de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps. Sa bouche revînt s'échouer dans mon cou, mais cette fois-ci, il me le mordait plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait fait dans nos précédents ébats. Je frémissais sous ses morsures alors que des petits gémissements commençaient à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais je ne voulais pas de ces morsures, même si elles m'excitais. Ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était ses lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser, par tout les moyens. Je penchais alors la tête sur le côté, l'empêchant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je tournais la tête vers lui.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Il accéda bien rapidement à ma demande, et me mit face à lui, tout en m'asseyant sur le bureau. Il vînt alors plaquer fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je ne pouvais empêcher le gémissement de satisfaction. Sa langue vînt rapidement retrouver la mienne, et elles jouèrent à l'air libre, alors que, j'entourais sa taille avec mes jambes, le rapprochant ainsi de moi, sentant son torse se coller au mien. Mes mains attachées dans le dos, je sentais la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher ce membre en érection, et son torse que j'aimais tant. J'étais sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, car il savait à quel point j'aimais caresser mon partenaire durant l'acte. Je mordis alors doucement sa langue, avant de l'aspirer légèrement entre mes lèvres, le sentant frisonner contre mon torse. Je gardais alors sa langue entre mes lèvres, avant de retourner la caresser avec la mienne. J'avais envie de tout, sauf de lâcher sa bouche, ses lèvres que j'aimais tant embrasser. Quelque fois, je me faisais peur d'ailleurs. Pourquoi aimais-je autant l'embrasser ? Je ne savais pas, et pour le moment, je ne voulais pas savoir. Sa main dans mon boxer me fit lâcher un gémissement, et je le sentis s'activer sur mon membre. Je mordis un peu fortement sa lèvre, et il resserra sa main sur mon membre, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière pour lâcher un gémissement. Il continua ses vas et viens, qui me rendais complètement fou. Je m'étais retenu beaucoup trop longtemps de ne pas faire l'amour avec lui pour retenir mon excitation. Et celle-ci se voyait bien. Sa main quitta rapidement mon boxer, me faisant gémir de frustration, alors que je le regardais avec une moue énervée. Qu'il continue ! J'avais beaucoup trop envie de lui pour qu'il arrête comme ça, d'un coup ! Il rigola légèrement avant de me faire descendre du bureau. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais quand il me fit m'agenouiller, je compris bien vite, et un sourire ourla mes lèvres. Avec mes dents, je pris son boxer et le fit légèrement descendre, avec un peu de difficulté quand même. Faire descendre un boxer, sans les mains, alors qu'une érection se cache en dessous, c'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, personnellement. Une fois le boxer descendu jusqu'à ses genoux, je regardais son membre fièrement dressé devant moi. Je commença alors à y faire traîner ma langue, le léchant en de petits lapés, au niveau de la base, avant de le faire sur le gland, beaucoup plus sensible. Je le fis sur tout le long de sa verge, avec des coups provocateurs, avant de prendre son gland en bouche. Je fis tourner ma langue dessus, avec un peu de mal puisque je ne pouvais pas tenir son membre dans une de mes mains, mais à l'entendre gémir et soupirer, je devais certainement me débrouiller assez bien. Je fis alors râper mes dents sur son gland, et j'entendis rapidement un grognement. Je levais les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, et avait la tête basculée en arrière. Je le trouvais magnifique à cet instant. Je pris ensuite son membre en bouche, très lentement, faisant glisser mes lèvres le long de sa verge, en les serrant toujours un peu plus. Je sentis aussitôt sa main dans mes cheveux, et il me les tira légèrement. Je ne disais rien, bien que je craignais les cheveux, car je faisais pareil lorsque l'on me faisais une fellation. Je commença ensuite de lents vas et vient, enroulant et déroulant ma langue sur son membre, le mordillant légèrement, ou faisant de légères succions. Je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus fort, faisant grossir mon membre de plus en plus. Ses gémissements m'avais toujours excité, et ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. J'accélérais alors mes vas et viens sur son membre, le prenant complètement en bouche à chaque aller et venue. Ses gémissements doublèrent de volume, et sa prise dans mes cheveux se resserra. Je sentis alors de légers tremblement dans ses jambes, alors j'enlevai son membre de ma bouche, avant de me relever rapidement avant qu'il ne proteste, et de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Il devait sans doute être encore un peu trop perdu dans le plaisir que je lui avais donné avec la fellation, car il ne protesta pas que j'eus fais ça pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec une simple fellation, je voulais qu'il me prenne, et rapidement ! Je me mettais alors à frotter mon membre contre le sien, gémissant contre ses lèvres et haletant légèrement. Ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur mes fesses, et il en fit glisser une le long de ma cuisse, pour me la relever, me permettant de me coller totalement à lui. Il descendit également mon boxer -en fait non, il avait pris le ciseau sur mon bureau pour le couper, puisque dans la position dans laquelle nous étions, il ne pouvait pas me l'enlever. Il était fou.- et aussitôt, son membre se colla au mien, désormais nu. Un long frémissement me parcouru l'échine et je me remettais à onduler du bassin. On gémissait tout les deux, et je sentais ses ongles se planter dans mes cuisses et l'une de mes fesses, apparemment, il ne pourrait plus attendre longtemps. Il me fit alors m'allonger sur le bureau, gardant toujours ma cuisse releva contre sa hanche, et je sentis quelque chose venir taquiner l'entrée de mon intimité. Je lâchais un petit couinement de bien être alors que je décollais nos lèvres, essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, malgré l'excitation qui me consumait. Je le regardais ensuite, et je vis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur perverse, qui m'enchanta. Je rapprochais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres des siennes et murmurais.

_ Prend moi, tout de suite.

Il afficha un léger sourire et revînt m'embrasser, alors qu'en bas, je sentis une douleur me traverser, me faisant mordre sa lèvre. Certes, la douleur était légère, puisque maintenant, j'étais un peu plus habitué à ce qu'il me prenne. Le plaisir couvrait tout de toute façon, et je commençais déjà à bouger mon bassin pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Il ne se fit pas prier, et commença à bouger d'abord lentement en moi, ce qui me surpris. J'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il soit rapide, et brusque, que j'en avais écarquillé les yeux. Puis il accéléra, graduellement, au fur et à mesure que nos gémissements augmentaient et se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Je me cambrais contre lui, rejetant la tête en arrière, pour aspirer plus d'aire. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait son temps pour me prendre, et je devais dire que je ne regrettais pas. Sentir le plaisir m'envahir petit à petit était mille fois mieux que le sentir venir dès les premiers mouvements. Il ralentissait quand je gémissais trop fort, et se remettait à accélérer après quelques minutes, me faisant me tordre de plaisir sous lui, à force de sentir ses vagues de plaisir me traverser. Je plantais presque mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains dans ces moments là, tellement le plaisir était intense. Puis d'un coup, il devînt brusque, touchant ma prostate fortement, ce qui m'arracha un cri de plaisir. Et il continua, tout le long, brutalisant ma prostate à chacun de ses coups, et mon corps également. Je sentais ses ongles griffer ma cuisse et ma hanche, et je n'en pouvais plus. A chaque mouvement, un nouveau son sortait d'entre mes lèvres. Je ressentais tellement de plaisir que je me mis à trembler, n'arrivant plus à faire des mouvements de hanche pour lui aussi, lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Et cette idée ne me plaisais pas. Le fait qu'il ressente moins de plaisir que moi ne me plaisais pas du tout. Alors, sachant que je ne pouvais pas bouger mon bassin, je resserrais mes parois contre son membre. Il me regarda, et afficha un sourire en coin alors que je le voyais se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Son visage trempé de sueur, ses cheveux partant dans tout les sens, lui collant un peu aux joues, et son torse également couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur ne m'excitèrent que davantage. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Je continuais alors ce que je faisais, et je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus fort, alors que moi, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir de jouir, pour que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. Du sperme commençait déjà à couler le long de ma verge, et d'un côté, j'en étais gêné. Même si Aoi savait très bien que ça voulait dire que j'aimais tout ce qu'il me faisait, moi, ça me gênais.

Il accéléra une fois de plus ses mouvements, dans la dernière ligne droite, me coupant le souffle pour laisser sortir un hurlement de pure plaisir, alors que je me libérais entre nos deux corps. Mes parois se resserrèrent une nouvelle fois autour de son membre, et, après quelques coups de reins qui me firent gémir, il se libéra également, dans un râle rauque.

Essoufflé, le corps tremblant, il s'appuya contre le bureau, et moi je restais dessus, tentant de reprendre mon souffle comme je le pouvais, et de faire arrêter ses tremblements qui me parcourait. Je dirigeais mes yeux vers lui avant de l'appeler doucement, avec une voix encore un peu tremblante.

_ Tu veux bien me détacher s'il te plaît ?

Il s'excusa, chose qui me surpris énormément, et me détacha comme je l'avais demandé. Je me rassis alors sur le bureau et me massa doucement les poignets en le regardant. Nu, face à face, on faisait un sacré beau tableau ! Je tendais alors un bras pour attraper le sien, et le tirait contre moi, reposant ma tête sur son torse en faisant un soupire.

_ Aoi.. ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir pour faire tout ça ? Ruki est plus charismatique, Reita mieux fait et Kai plus mignon. J'ai quoi, moi ?

_ Tu es beaucoup plus désirable.

_ Aa-ah.. Je vois..

Je rougissais malgré moi et j'avais vu que lui aussi. Certainement qu'il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Je décidais alors de changer de sujet.

_ Aaah..tu m'as crevé...

_ Ah ! Je savais qu'un jour, t'avouerais que je te fais trop de bien !

Je rigolais légèrement puis passais un doigt sur son bas ventre, le sentant frissonner.

_ Comme si je t'en faisais pas moi !

_ Hum.. Pas plus que ça..

Je relevais le visage, outré, avant de frapper son torse avec mon poing, il se recula en se massant le torse, me regardant dépité.

_ Je déconnais Uruha, me frappe pas aussi fort.

_ Tu l'as cherché, en plus tu m'as attaché et j'ai mal aux poignets !

Je tournais la tête pour bouder, en gonflant les joues et croisant les bras. Non mais oh, comment osait-il dire que je ne lui faisais pas plus de bien que ça ?! Il allait voir, un jour, je le prendrais, et il s'accrocherait aux rideaux tellement se serra bon ! Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et eus un sursaut, avant de le regarder. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes, et je prolongeais le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait aussi tendrement, et au fond, je savais que ça n'était pas normal cette façon que l'on avait de s'embrasser. C'était beaucoup trop tendre pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Mais une fois de plus, je ne voulais pas y penser.

**To be continued ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**« Depuis la partie de Scrabble. »**

Part IV.

THE END.

Il était tranquillement installé chez lui, devant sa télévision qui diffusait une émission quelque conque. En fait, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, puisqu'à l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Le bataillon des questions ne cessait d'oppresser la partie « se voiler la face » avec l'aide des bombardiers de la raison. Et malgré tout, « se voiler la face » essayait tant bien que mal de repousser l'ennemi, car il ne voulait pas admettre ce que les bombardiers lui envoyaient en pleine figure. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il n'y ait eut un quelque conque sentiment présent dans son cœur pour son duettiste. Alors il esquivait malgré tout, toute ces bombes et les balles des ennemis. Avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait été touché plusieurs fois par certaines balles qui lui disaient « si tu n'as pas su te retenir, c'est que tu l'aime. » et depuis cette balle, il avait beaucoup de mal a esquiver les autres qui arrivaient avec vitesse et qui avaient tout simplement raison.

Aoi se leva de son canapé en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les secouant dans tout les sens avant de lâcher un profond soupire. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de gâcher leur amitié qui était déjà devenue beaucoup trop fragile. Quelle idée avait-il eut d'exprimer son désir, après cette fichu partie ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister au mini-short gris d'Uruha, et il s'en voulait d'un côté. Certes, le guitariste châtain ne l'avait absolument pas repoussé, mais il s'en voulait quand même. Et voilà que des sentiments venaient envenimer un peu plus les choses. Uruha était devenu beaucoup trop important pour lui pour qu'il y ait un minuscule malheur qui s'immisce un peu plus entre leur relation bizarre. Tel que ses sentiments. Il soupira une énième fois, alors qu'il entendait le téléphone fixe sonner au loin. Un peu encore perdu dans ses pensées pour trouver une solution pour battre les bombardiers de la raison ainsi que les bataillons des questions, il regardait l'objet sonner d'un regard vide. Il secoua la tête, arrêtant ainsi le champ de bataille qui s'y déroulait, et alla décrocher.

_ Allô ?

_ Aoi mon chéri ?

_ Maman ?

_ Oui mon poussin ! C'était pour te dire que avec ton père, on avait décidé de te rendre une visite surprise pour que tu nous raconte un peu de ta vie privée. Tu sais mon chéri, il faut assurer ta descendance, alors on aimerait voir ta splendide petite amie. Tu te souviens ? Tu nous avais parlé d'elle avant hier ! Et elle a l'air tellement magnifique que ton père a tout de suite voulu la voir !

Le champ de bataille se remit en action, et derrière le téléphone, Aoi frappa sa main contre son front. Pourquoi avait-il mentit à ses parents, en décrivant la parfaite petite amie, alors qu'il était gay depuis belle lurette, et par dessus tout, qu'il était présentement amoureux d'un homme ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que sa mère reprenait rapidement.

_ On arrive par le train de vingt heure trente cinq mon chou, viens nous chercher à la gare et dis à ta petite amie de venir si vous n'habitez toujours pas ensemble, d'accord mon sucre d'orge ? Allez, à tout à l'heure !

La mâchoire d'Aoi se décrocha tandis que le « bip » infernale résonnait dans tout son appartement. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver une petite amie en.. Il regarda l'horloge et crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbites. A PEINE DEUX HEURES ?! Hiroshima se reproduisit dans son crâne, et, sans vraiment réfléchir mais plus par réflexe, il appela la première personne qui pourrait le tirer d'affaire.

_ Mouii ? ~

_ URUHA ! Ô pitié je t'en supplie, écoute moi jusqu'à la fin !

_ Calme toi Aoi... Ça va pas ?

_ Non.. Si.. Enfin non ! Mes parents arrivent dans deux heure pour que je leur présente ma petite amie, mais j'en ai pas ! Je leur ai mentis la dernière fois qu'ils m'en parlaient parce que tu connais ma famille, ils se seraient tous moqués de moi ! Alors par pitié Uruha, joue le rôle de ma petite amie, je t'en supplie !

_ … QUOI ?!

_ Uruha allez !

_ Aoi, je veux bien me faire prendre comme une femme, mais de là à me travestir, tu crois pas que tu pousses le b/

_ Je t'achète une bouteille de deux litres de Moët !

_ Non ! Tu m'écoute Aoi ?! Tu pousses le bouchon trop loin là !

_ Ok ! Je t'en achète quatre de deux litres !

_ Rejoins moi dans dix minutes devant chez moi.

_ YATTAAAA ! Uruha je t'aime, tu me sauve !

Il raccrocha, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux paroles qu'il venait de dire, alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Uruha avait un air choqué et totalement absent. Bientôt rejoint par le bataillon des questions qui passa du cerveau d'Aoi à celui du châtain.

Le brun sortit de son appartement bien rapidement et descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre avant d'aller dans le parking pour prendre sa voiture, et rouler jusqu'à la maison d'Uruha. Il arriva en un temps record, seulement cinq minutes, et vit déjà le châtain attendre devant sa maison. Il klaxonna et celui-ci vînt le rejoindre rapidement. Un seul regard, et Aoi démarra en quatrième vitesse en direction de Shibuya.

Si il pensait un jour qu'il allait faire travestir Uruha en fille, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il fallait aussi qu'il passe chez le coiffeur et qu'il se fasse maquiller par des professionnels, puisqu'à part le vernis, il ne savait pas faire grand chose avec le maquillage. Aoi pâlit légèrement, se disant que le temps était vraiment limité pour faire tout ça. Ils ne tarderaient pas dans les magasins. Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement devant la tour cent neuf, après s'être garés plus loin et y entrèrent. Aucuns magasins ne fut épargnés, ni même celui de lingeries. Quand ils se retrouvèrent là dedans, leur joues prirent une couleur rouge coquelicot sous le regard des clientes. Heureusement qu'aucune d'entre elles ne les reconnut, sinon ils auraient été fichu ! Après avoir acheté un soutiens-gorge à la taille d'Uruha -ayant pratiquement fait mourir de rire Aoi mais également sa joue puisque Uruha n'avait pas apprécié que le brun rit de lui-, ils partirent vers un magasin de vêtements simples, mais élégants. Uruha fouilla parmi les rayons et prit quatre tenues qu'il essaya devant Aoi. Une robe simple blanc crème aux manches bouffantes, un tee-shirt lui arrivant à mi-cuisse blanc avec plusieurs croix noirs et des bas de la même couleur, bien que légèrement transparents, une jupe blanche arrivant au dessus du genou avec un chemisier noir et enfin, une longue jupe rose pâle à motifs ainsi qu'un haut à manches longues blanc. Au final, ils prirent la deuxième tenue, car c'était celle qui allait le mien à Uruha. Aoi avait d'ailleurs drôlement fantasmé sur lui en le voyant sortir dans cette tenue. Il n'arrivait jamais à résister aux cuisses de son duettiste quand elles étaient mise en valeur.

Ils partirent précipitamment vers un magasin de chaussures, où Uruha put trouver une paire de ballerines blanches à sa taille. Il avait d'ailleurs bien rigolé en essayant des chaussures à talons à côté d'Aoi. Il avait presque une tête de plus que lui, alors pour le rôle de la petite amie, ce n'était pas très gagné. Aoi l'avait frappé avant de lui mettre les ballerines sous le nez. Ils avaient donc choisit celles-ci, qui étaient en cuir simple avant de partir pour la dernière étape, le coiffeur.

_ Aoi, tu leur a décrite comment ta petite amie ?

_ Euh.. Elle a des cheveux très longs châtains, des beaux yeux caramel et une bouche pulpeuse magnifique !

_ … J'avais juste besoin des cheveux mais bon..

Uruha s'était posé une ultime question. Pourquoi la description que venait de faire Aoi lui faisait atrocement penser à son propre portrait ? Alors qu'il s'asseyait et attendait qu'on lui mette des rajouts, il continuait de se poser cette question, et avait en même temps peur de la réponse. Il s'était déjà dit qu'Aoi l'embrassait différemment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et depuis il essayait de se dire que Aoi n'avait pas fait attention. Il essayait de se persuader de quelque chose totalement faux, comme le faisait Aoi. Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Uruha s'était torturé l'esprit et ne prêtait même pas attention à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, les rajouts avaient été placés, lui donnant des cheveux châtains arrivant au milieu du dos et parfaitement lissés, avec certaines mèches légèrement bouclées qui encadraient son visage. Un maquillage pas très voyant et ses lèvres mises en valeur par du gloss. Aoi était subjugué par l'apparence d'Uruha et paya rapidement le coiffeur avant de les faire sortir de là. Mais quelque chose l'interpella et il se retourna brusquement vers Uruha.

_ Parle.

_ Hein ?

_ Ta voix Uruha. Elle est beaucoup trop masculine !

_ Désolé d'avoir mué !

_ Bah rend ta voix plus féminine.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Uruha ! T'as une voix de mec alors fais un effort.

_ Ok... Comme ça ? Fit-il, prenant une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

_ Presque, juste un peu plus.

_ Et là ?

_ Parfait ! Tu me parles comme ça toute la journée !

_ Mais Aoi c'/

_ Ta voix !

Uruha poussa un profond soupire alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, et il reprit sa nouvelle voix plus aiguë.

_ Je vais essayer de parler comme ça toute la journée, mais si un moment je bug, t'auras qu'à trouver une excuse !

_ T'en fais pas pour ça !

Et ils repartirent de la tour cent neuf comme ils étaient venus. Aoi déposa Uruha chez lui, lui disant de mettre la table et de préparer le repas assez rapidement, même un repas simple il s'en fichait, mais histoire de paraître plus convaincant. Il partit ensuite en direction de la gare et regarda sa montre. Trente minutes avant l'arrivée du train. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc, totalement épuisé d'avoir stressé à ce point. Malheureusement pour lui, les trente minutes passèrent beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et après avoir rejoint le quai du train de ses parents, il se retrouvait totalement étouffé par les bras de sa mère.

_ Oh mon choupinou, je suis si contente de te revoir !

_ Maman...

_ Et j'ai tellement hâte de voir ta petite amie !

_ Maman...

_ Et puis tu es devenu encore plus beau depuis la dernière fois !

_ Maman !

_ Oui quoi mon chou ?

_ Arrête avec tes surnoms et lâche moi, tu m'étouffe !

_ Oh pardon mon poussinet.

Aoi du se faire violence pour ne pas hurler tellement les surnoms que sa mère lui trouvait pouvait l'exaspérer. Après avoir salué son père, ils sortirent de la gare, tandis que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Uruha, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de grosses bêtises.

{P.O.V Uruha.}

Je regardais sa voiture partir en direction de la gare, alors qu'il me laissais devant chez lui, comme ça. Je soupirais fortement alors qu'intérieurement, j'avais une envie folle de le frapper. Avec chance, il n'avait pas oublié de me donner les clefs, et je rentra rapidement chez lui. Heureusement que je ne devais pas ranger la maison qui était déjà propre, sinon je pense que je l'aurais tué le lendemain. Je partais alors vers la salle de bain pour enfiler ma splendide tenue de femme. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je soupirais. Je ne ressemblais pas vraiment a une femme, bien que j'étais beaucoup plus efféminé. Je me regardais une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain et d'aller préparer à manger comme Aoi me l'avait dit. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un as dans la cuisine... J'attrapais alors mon portable dans l'un de mes sacs et appelais Kai.

_ Oui Uruha ?

_ Kai, faut que tu m'aide.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est compliqué, mais là je me retrouve à faire à manger. Dis moi un plat qui se fait en trente minute et simple.

_ Un curry.

_ Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

J'écoutais alors ses explications et me mettais à la tâche, insultant malgré moi Aoi dans mes pensées, ce qui me valut de perdre le fil plusieurs fois, faisant répéter à Kai ses explications. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis beaucoup trop gentil, et en plus, il ne m'avait même pas acheté mes quatre bouteilles ! Quand ses parents retourneront à l'hôtel, je lui ferais regretter de m'avoir fais tout ça !

Je venais à peine de commencer à faire chauffer mon curry que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, me faisant sursauter. Je disais à Kai qu'il fallait que je raccroche et posais mon portable sur le plan de travail avant de m'y appuyer pour prendre une profonde respiration. Je les entendait arriver et parler, et je me décidais à sortir de la cuisine. Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, et prenais ma voix « de scène » si je puis dire, avant de dire des mots qui m'écorchais la gorge.

_ Aoi, mon cœur, tes parents sont là ?

A la tête qu'il faisait, il du être aussi surprit que moi d'entendre sortir ces mots de ma bouche, puisque j'avais une fierté tout de même. Je m'approchais alors un peu, essayant de rendre ma démarche un peu plus féminine, chose réussit si j'en cru l'expression de fascination que montrait ses parents en me regardant. Je venais m'incliner alors légèrement et surtout un peu timidement, le rouge me montant rapidement aux joues. J'étais beaucoup trop timide pour me présenter en tant que petite amie de leur fils, et ça ne se faisait pas ! Je sentais alors le bras d'Aoi passer autour de mes hanches et il me rapprochais de lui.

_ Papa, Maman, je vous présente ma petite amie... Aki !

Je le regardais d'un drôle d'œil qui passa heureusement inaperçu pour ses parents avant de m'incliner légèrement, une nouvelle fois.

_ Enchanté..

_ De même ma chère Aki ! Mais.. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.. Mon chéri, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble un peu à Uruha ?

J'écarquillais les yeux en me relevant, puis regardais Aoi, légèrement paniqué. A vrai dire, il était déjà devenu tout pâle. Il lâcha un léger rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_ En fait maman.. C'est la sœur d'Uruha ! Tu sais, il a deux sœurs ! Donc voici Aki Takeshima ! Il me les a présenté quand on est passé chez lui durant notre dernière tournée et ça a été l'amour fou tout d'un coup !

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait choisit le prénom Aki, puisque l'une de mes deux sœurs s'appelait comme ça. Ou alors c'était un hasard et il avait réussi à trouver cette idée juste maintenant. Du moins, je décidais d'approuver ses dires.

_ Uruha n'est pas encore au courant, il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses sœurs, surtout que je suis la cadette, alors j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Aoi ! D'autant plus que c'est mon tout premier petit ami..

_ Oh oui je comprend jeune demoiselle. Mais ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachotteries, n'est-ce pas Aoi ? Ah.. Ça me rappelle toutes les autres petites amies que tu as eus et que tu n'osais pas nous présenter. Vous savez, vous êtes la première qu'il nous présente officiellement !

_ Ça suffit maman ! J'étais jeune, c'est normal.

Je regardais Aoi, légèrement surpris, puis lâchais un petit rire avant de regarder sa mère avec un sourire.

_ Je pense que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment alors, et également pour une demande muette comme quoi il aimerait que ça dure entre nous ! Je prendrais soin de lui en tout cas, ne vous en faite pas !

Ses parents me regardèrent totalement subjugués. Je devais les avoir touché en jouant sur les politesses. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était tout simplement sortit tout seul. Comme un réflexe. Je me tournais vers Aoi, qui était aussi choqué que ses parents, et embrassais sa joue.

_ Je vais terminer le repas Chéri, installe tes parents et viens me rejoindre après. J'ai fais un trop gros plat et j'ai du mal à le porter toute seule..

J'avais trouvé l'excuse la plus bidon qui m'étais passé par la tête pour qu'il me rejoigne dans la cuisine, car je n'en pouvais plus. Et il avait du le sentir, puisqu'il s'était raidit d'un coup. Je retournais alors dans la cuisine, pour essayer de passer mes nerfs comme je pouvais. Je tournais tout simplement comme un lion dans sa cage en attendant qu'il arrive. Par chance, ce n'était pas comme chez moi, et la cuisine n'était pas une cuisine américaine comme la mienne. Je me tournais face au plan de travail et soupirais, tandis que je goûtais à ce que j'avais fais. C'était assez bon d'ailleurs. Je sentis soudainement une main sur mes épaules et je me tournais vers Aoi, qui avait pas l'air sûr de lui. Du tout.

_ Euh.. Ça va Uruha ?

_ Si ça va ?! Tu me demandes si ça va ?! Aoi, je suis travestie devant tes parents, et je me force à faire la petite collégienne amoureuse de l'amour de sa vie là, tu crois vraiment que ça va ?!

Je prenais une cuillère et lui tapais sur le haut de la tête.

_ Fais quelque chose pour me calmer sinon je pense que je te trou le crâne avec cette cuillère !

Il me regarda outré et tout pâle, alors que je disais vrai. J'étais tellement tendu et stressé, que je n'en pouvais plus ! J'avais beaucoup trop peur que ses parents découvrent la vérité sur ma personnalité ! Il enleva la cuillère de mes mains alors qu'il me poussait contre le plan de travail pour venir ensuite, poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il avait apparemment trouvé la bonne option, car je m'étais aussitôt calmé en sentant ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais son baiser avait eut le don de m'apaiser. Je remontais une jambe le long des siennes et entourais son bassin pour venir le coller à moi alors que je rendais le baiser encore plus fougueux, mes bras autour de sa nuque, le serrant contre moi. Sa main passa sur ma cuisse découverte par le bas que je portais, et il la remonta lentement vers mon sous vêtement, effleurant mon membre qui ne demandait qu'à être tripoté. Sa main se posa dessus et il commença à me le masser légèrement, me faisant pousser un petit couinement durant le baiser. Je cacha ma tête dans son cou alors que l'une de mes mains tirait un peu sur ses cheveux en sentant le plaisir me faire frissonner légèrement. Je commençais à avoir la respiration haletante tandis que j'embrassais la peau de son cou, quand la voix de son père retentit, nous stoppant directement dans notre activité. Son père entra dans la cuisine alors que je m'étais remis aux fourneaux, étant donc dos à l'entrée, et avais rajusté mon bas qui avait un peu glissé au passage de la main d'Aoi. Lui, il s'était un peu recoiffé et avait mit une main dans sa poche pour replacer un peu son membre qui avait commencé à durcir pendant notre petit échange linguale. -Je faisais ça moi aussi en cours, quand j'avais eus une prof tellement sexy, que le pauvre petit puceau que j'étais bandais dès que je voyais de trop près son décolleté. C'était pratique de porter des pantalons assez larges pour ça d'ailleurs.- Aoi me dit de nous rejoindre rapidement, prenant un ton mielleux, alors que j'affichais un sourire en disant que j'arrivais. Les entendant s'éloigner, je soupirais de soulagement avant de regarder le bas de mon tee-shirt long pour voir si la légère bosse que j'avais se voyait. Par chance, elle passait inaperçue. J'affichais un petit sourire avant de prendre le plat et de l'apporter sur la table. Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'Aoi et décidais de servir tout le monde.

Alors que le repas battait son plein et que l'on ne cessait de rigoler -malgré la main d'Aoi qui était passée sous la table pour caresser ma cuisse et qui remontait quelque fois vers mon membre, me faisant avoir une belle bosse.- sa mère posa une question qui me fis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ Et sinon mon fils, quand pensez-vous faire des enfants ?

Aoi s'étouffa à moitié avec son curry, ce qui me força à lui taper dans le dos, jouant la petite amie inquiète alors qu'en fait, je m'en fichais. Il s'amusait à m'exciter devant ses parents, alors qu'il le paye en s'étouffant, voilà !

_ Mais enfin.. Miyoko, ne dis pas ça, ils sont ensemble depuis si peu de temps !

_ Mais.. J'ai tellement hâte Hiroyuki ! En plus, Aki est vraiment très charmante, imagine un peu les enfants qu'ils feront ! Ils seront si beaux !

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils seraient très beaux, mais ne vois-tu pas que ça les gênent ! Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore passé le cap et que Suguru n'a toujours pas montré son lit à sa petite amie ! Je te rappelle qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble !

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'entendre tout ça, et Aoi aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense que je devais être tout aussi rouge que lui, si ce n'est plus. En même temps, quand vos pseudo-beaux-parents parlent de vous dans le lit de votre pseudo-petit-ami et disent que vous devez être trop pur pour ça, il y a de quoi être gêné ! Surtout car je n'ai rien de pure, si je me rappelle bien tout ce que l'on a déjà fait avec Aoi.. Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! Je regardais Aoi et me penchais légèrement vers lui, avant de chuchoter.

_ Fais les taire !

_ Mais U-..

_ Aki ! Et fais les taire avant que je ne te tue pour plusieurs bonnes raisons que j'ai !

Je lui lançais un regard noir et il avala sa salive, tandis que je me replaçais correctement sur ma chaise.

_ Papa, Maman, arrêtez un peu ! Vous voyez pas que vous êtes entrain de nous gêner plus qu'autre chose ?

_ Alors c'est vrai mon poussin ? Tu ne lui as encore rien fais ?!

_ Maman ! Arrête ! Et si, on a fait des choses mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce qui se passe dans mon lit, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes plus à votre époque, la protection ça existe maintenant et je l'utilise car pour l'instant, ça ne fait que deux mois que l'ont est ensemble, et je veux voir si notre couple tient bien malgré le groupe pour pouvoir fonder une famille avec Aki ou non ! Compris ?! Alors maintenant on change de sujet sinon je sens que je vais finir par exploser !

Je le regardais, fière de lui d'avoir fait taire ses parents. Du moins, je le pensais.

_ … Il ne vous a pas fait trop mal pour votre première fois Aki-san ? Il est vrai que Suguru est vraiment très bien bâtit, un homme, un vrai ! Partie qu'il tient de son père, d'ailleurs !

_ MAMAN !

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie en si peu de temps. Je prenais la serviette et cachais mon visage dans celle-ci tandis qu'Aoi se battait pour faire taire sa mère. Elle rendit le drapeau blanc assez rapidement, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Car d'entendre toutes ces choses comme quoi Aoi était particulièrement bien bâtit ne cessait de me faire rougir, mais également de m'exciter. Ça me rappelais beaucoup trop les nuits endiablées que nous avions faites, et j'avais maintenant beaucoup trop envie de lui. Durant le reste du repas, je n'avais cessé de penser à plusieurs fantasmes qui j'espérais, se réaliserait bien rapidement. J'avais eus plusieurs images, tel que Aoi se masturbant dans la douche -je devais avouer que voir un homme complètement trempé m'excitais au plus haut point-, Aoi me faisant une fellation sur le rebord d'une piscine, Aoi gémissant à s'en casser les cordes vocales alors que j'étais au dessus de lui, Aoi, Aoi, Aoi... Il m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Une fois le repas finit, ses parents me saluèrent et je laissais Aoi les raccompagner à la porte tandis que j'allais dans la chambre, tournant en rond. La bosse à l'intérieur de mon boxer ne cessait de me faire mal et de me rappeler à quel point j'avais envie d'Aoi en ce moment précis. En l'attendant, j'enlevais le soutiens-gorge qui commençait à me faire mal, que j'avais rembourré avec une paire de chaussette. C'était tout de même assez ridicule. Alors que j'envoyais les chaussettes balader au travers de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit.

_ J'en peux plus Uruha ! Et désolé que mes parents t'ait gêné à ce point, voilà pourquoi je ne présentais jamais mes petites amies. Puis merci aussi d'avoir joué ce rôle, mais ça te vas bien quand même les fringues de filles. Malgré que tu sois mieux en homme. Mais tu sais.. Euuuh.. Uruha, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? On dirait que tu vas me bouffer, arrête ! Eh.. Oh.. Non, recule, recule !

Je l'acculais contre le mur en m'emparant avec violence de ses lèvres, tandis que je relevais ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec l'une de mes mains, l'autre défaisant déjà son jean. J'avais vraiment trop envie de lui pour attendre. Une fois son jean défait, et qu'il eut comprit mes intentions, je le baissais légèrement avant de lâcher ses poignets pour poser mes mains sur ses hanches, continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ma langue jouait avec la sienne, et il se laissait totalement aller au baiser. Je nous fis alors reculer vers le lit, malgré qu'Aoi ait un peu de mal à me suivre puisque son jean arrivant à ses cuisses limitait ses mouvements, mais on y parvînt. Et je le fis tomber sur le lit, me mettant à quatre pattes au dessus. Certes, j'avais envie qu'on le fasse rapidement, mais pas qu'il me prenne. Je voulais le prendre cette fois-ci. Après il me prendrait si il le voulait, mais je voulais absolument le faire mien, maintenant. Je lui enlevais entièrement son jean et relevais son haut avant de rompre le baiser pour venir embrasser la peau fine de son bas ventre, avant de faire glisser ma langue dans son nombril. Il poussa un petit gémissement et je sentis sa peau frissonner sous ma langue. Je remontais ensuite vers ses tétons, que je m'appliquais à aspirer et mordiller légèrement, alors que ma main venait se perdre contre son boxer pour masser son membre que je sentais lentement durcir contre ma paume. Je remontais encore vers ses clavicules, sachant qu'il était particulièrement sensible à ce niveau, et y apposais plusieurs suçons, le faisant lâcher de nouveaux gémissements de pur plaisir, et non ces petits soupires d'envie. J'enlevais mes lèvres de sa clavicule et ma main de son membre, pour venir l'embrasser et coller mon bassin au sien après avoir retiré mon haut, pouvant enfin sentir son membre dur contre le mien. J'ondulais des hanches et gémissais dans le baiser, mais je sentis soudainement une certaine pression, et voyais qu'Aoi essayait de passer au dessus. Je le re plaquais contre le matelas, faisant ainsi rompre notre baiser et mes mouvements de bassin contre le sien. Je le voyais froncer les sourcils, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je posais un doigt dessus.

_ Tais-toi ! Tu m'as fais te sucer, te faire un lapdance, tu m'as pris contre un bureau, tu m'as attaché et par dessus tout, tu m'as fais jouer la petite amie ! Alors maintenant, tu te la boucle, et tu me laisse être au dessus, sinon je te pète les fesses par la force, c'est clair ?!

Il hocha doucement de la tête, me faisant ainsi afficher un fière sourire. Et alors que j'allais enlever mon doigt de sa bouche, il prit mon poignet entre ses mains et sortit sa langue pour lécher mon index avec application. Je sentis une douce chaleur envelopper mon bas ventre, et voir ainsi sa langue se balader sur mon doigt ne cessait de m'exciter. Je recommença alors de bouger mon bassin contre le sien, exerçant certaines fois des pressions pour nous faire ressentir un peu plus de plaisir. Son souffle chaud, sa langue et ses gémissements ne cessait de faire grossir de plus en plus mon membre dans mon boxer. Et il passa a un deuxième doigt, qu'il lécha avec la plus grande application, en même temps que le premier. Puis un troisième.. Je comprenais rapidement pourquoi il faisait ça. Pour m'exciter d'avantage, certes, mais également pour que je le prépare avant de le prendre, contrairement à ce que lui m'avait fait. Pourtant, moi ça avait été ma première fois en uke, et il ne m'avait pas préparé. Alors que lui il était déjà passé à la casserole, pourquoi voulait-il que je le prépare ? Certainement qu'il ne s'était plus fait prendre depuis longtemps. Il lâcha ma main, que je laissais contre ses lèvres, et vînt retirer mes bas , que je terminais d'enlever avec ma main libre. Une fois simplement en boxer contre lui, il enleva ma main de ses lèvres, et me donna un coup de hanche qui me fit gémir. Il se frotta à moi, accentuant ainsi mon désir, et je me faisais violence pour penser à le préparer avant de le prendre comme un forcené. Il ne pouvait apparemment plus attendre, s'excitant autant que moi en me donnant des coups de bassin, et il abaissa avec rapidité mon boxer, que je terminais également d'enlever. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le déshabiller qu'il le fit lui même, et se retrouva tout aussi nu que moi, contre mon corps. Il plaqua ses mains dans mon dos en écartant les cuisses et vînt me coller à lui. En sentant son membre tendu contre le mien, je lâchais un soupire chargé de désir et le regardais. Il avait les yeux recouvert d'un voile de désir et il mordillait sa lèvre pour essayer de contenir sa respiration devenue rapide par l'excitation. Dans un murmure, sa voix s'éleva.

_ Prend moi vite Uruha..

Il accentua ses dires en me donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, et je resserrais ma main contre sa hanche. Mes doigts encore légèrement humides, je les descendit jusqu'à son intimité, avant d'en rentrer un lentement, qui le fit gémir.

_ Anhw... C'est bon..

L'entendre gémir de cette façon me faisait tout simplement perdre la tête, et je sentais tout mes membres trembler de désir. J'entrais alors un deuxième doigt qui le fit très légèrement grimacer avant qu'il ne s'empale de lui même dessus. C'était chaud à l'intérieur, et je sentais toutes ses parois palpiter. J'étais tout simplement pressé de me sentir en lui, car je savais que ça ne serait que divin. Je rentra un troisième doigt, le faisant se cambrer et gémir. Apparemment, il ne ressentait que du plaisir. Sa main tenant fermement le coussin, il échappait de légers gémissements quand je bougeais mes doigts en lui, le rouge aux joues. Comme ça, il était totalement désirable. Après quelques autres mouvements de doigts, je les retirais, le faisant râler. Je me positionnais alors entre ses cuisses ouvertes, passant également mes bras de chaque côté de son corps, mon visage au niveau de sien. Je le regardais dans les yeux, alors que ses mains vinrent se nouer derrière ma nuque. Je l'embrassais tandis que je commençais à entrer en lui, d'abord lentement. Je sentis ses ongles s'enfonçer dans la peau de ma nuque et me griffer, mais je continuais d'entrer en lui. Ses dents vinrent rapidement rejoindre ses ongles, et il me mordit la lèvre avec force alors que je terminais d'entrer. Je lâchais un soupire de plaisir que j'avais retenu depuis le début de mon entrée et j'ouvrais les yeux pour le regarder. Il respirait bruyamment et très rapidement, son torse se soulevant a une vitesse élevée. Il était horriblement beau à cet instant, et il n'y avait que du plaisir sur son visage. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieur, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et lâchais ma lèvre qui saignait légèrement. Il me ré embrassa alors que je commençais à donner un premier coup de hanche sec, qui le fit gémir. Je donnais plusieurs coups comme ça, me faisant rentrer toujours plus sèchement en lui, mais qu'il apprécier que d'avantage. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas alors que je commençais cette fois-ci une série de langoureux vas et viens, passant une main dans son bas dos pour le faire se cambrer, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui mais également de me frotter un peu mieux contre ses parois. Il se tordait doucement de plaisir sous moi, me suppliant d'aller plus vite, mais je me refusais à le faire, continuant d'en un rythme affreusement lent, malgré mes profonds coups de bassins. Il m'engueulait presque pour que j'accélère, et alors qu'il avait laissé tomber cette idée, je le fis. Sa respiration se coupa alors que je donnais de brusques et rapides coups de bassin et un long gémissement finit par sortir d'entre ses lèvres. J'allais et venais en lui, collant mon corps au sien pour sentir son membre se frotter contre mon bas ventre, le pressant un peu entre nos deux corps. Je lâcha soudain un long gémissement, venant de sentir sa prostate frapper avec force contre mon gland. Sensation que j'adorais. Je recommençais alors les mêmes gestes, ne cessant de me faire ainsi gémir de plaisir, tout autant que lui, bien que ses gémissements commençaient à devenir des cris. Je sortais plusieurs fois complètement d'en lui pour pouvoir lui donner beaucoup plus de plaisir quand je re rentrais, et ses cries devinrent rapidement plus forts. Alors j'alternais entre des petits, mais secs et profonds coups de bassin et des longs mouvements qui me faisait taper fortement contre sa prostate. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou alors que ma respiration s'était accélérée, continuant de jouer ainsi avec son anneau de chair, ne cessant d'aller et venir, tandis que j'avais atteint un rythme que je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire, faisant claquer nos bassins l'un contre l'autre avec force. Ses mains continuaient de me griffer le dos, mais ça ne faisait que m'excitais d'avantage, et faire grossir mon membre en lui, alors que je sentais la fin arriver. Je continuais de donner des coups de bassin, alors que nos corps étaient étroitement enlacés, puis je sentis un liquide chaud contre mon bas ventre tandis qu'Aoi gémissait mon nom, son intimité se resserrant sur moi, me faisant ainsi venir après un dernier puissant coup de bassin.

J'étais totalement épuisé, mon corps était traversé de violents spasmes, m'empêchant presque de bouger. Je sortis doucement de cette antre chaude, faisant couiner un peu Aoi avant de m'allonger à ses côtés, reprenant lentement ma respiration, tout comme lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, une heure exactement si j'en jugeais par le réveil. Et Aoi passa au dessus de moi, avant de me sourire.

_ Je t'ai laissé me prendre, et je dois dire que tu es sacrément doué. Alors moi aussi, j'aimerais bien retrouver un autre plaisir.

Je le regardais, surpris, avant de rire légèrement. Rapidement, il arriva à m'exciter avec ses baisers et sa langue qui parcourait ma peau, ainsi que sa main jouant avec certaines parties sensibles de mon corps. Je sentis ensuite ses lèvres sur mon membre, me faisant de plus en plus gémir, et faisant durcir un peu plus mon membre. J'enlevais son visage de mon membre pour lui dire de me prendre, ce qu'il fit bien rapidement. En deux temps trois mouvements, je sentais son membre s'enfoncer en moi et je lâchais un profond gémissement. C'était la première fois que l'on faisait ça deux fois d'affilé, et je dois bien avouer que ça accroît le plaisir de le faire en si peu de temps. Il est dur à venir, mais certaines parties restent plus sensibles. Et c'est comme ça qu'il réussit à me faire monter au septième ciel en une courte durée. J'aimais tellement qu'il me fasse l'amour..

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai sentis un sentiment de bien être m'envahir. J'ai papillonné des yeux avant de les ouvrir, et voir qu'Aoi me regardait avec un petit sourire.

_ On se réveille la belle au bois dormant ?

_ Hum... Dodo..

Je me lovais un peu plus contre son torse, et refermais les yeux, alors que je remontais la couette jusqu'à mon nez. Je sentis ensuite un souffle chaud près de mon oreille et un murmure me parvenir rapidement.

_ J'aime bien te voir avec les cheveux aussi longs, t'es encore plus beau tu sais..

Je fus tellement surpris de ce qu'il venait de me dire, que je me redressais d'un coup, et m'asseyais. Je le voyais s'amuser un peu avec mes rajouts, avant de me regarder.

_Il faudrait qu'on parle Uruha..

Je venais de comprendre que son compliment n'étais qu'une tactique pour que je ne puisse pas me rendormir, même si je savais qu'il était sincère. Je devais m'y attendre, certes, mais je n'avais pas réellement envie d'en parler.

_ Je sais qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de notre relation bizarre. Tu en penses quoi, toi, de tout ça ?

Je le regardais, et lui aussi. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et on restaient comme ça, à se regarder, sans rien faire d'autre. Puis lentement, je vis ses joues se colorer, tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs.

_ On a qu'à être ensemble. Comme ça, notre relation ne sera plus bizarre.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, et une drôle de sensation parcourir l'entièreté de mon corps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'affichais alors un sourire, puis venais nicher ma tête dans son cou en y déposant un baiser, avant de déclarer.

_ Je savais que tu m'embrassais avec beaucoup trop de tendresse pour ne pas être amoureux de moi.

Aoi piqua un fard monumental et il me poussa, avant de se mettre sur le ventre en me traitant d'abruti, et de cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller, me faisant rire. Je continuais alors de sourire en le regardant, et venais embrasser son omoplate avant de le prendre dans mes bras, et de fermer une nouvelle fois mes yeux. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, sous ce coussin, il cache son sourire.

On s'était rendormit ce jour là, et on avait passé la journée ensemble, comme un vrai petit couple. Et je ne pensais pas que prendre des bains à deux pouvait être aussi relaxant. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il avait un canard en plastique appelé Ducky pour prendre son bain... Il avait pas aimé que je le taquine sur ça et m'avait répondu que maintenant, il avait deux canards pour lui dans son bain. Ce qui lui avait valut une belle vague en plein dans la figure. A la fin, la salle de bain avait été inondée, mais personnellement, je m'en fichais, j'étais avec lui et c'est tout. J'avais re dormis chez lui ce soir là, et même si nous n'avions pas fais l'amour, je me sentais totalement heureux. Je crois qu'être amoureux à mon âge ne me réussissais pas. On était allez ensuite à la répétition le jour suivant, main dans la main, à pied cette fois ci. Il n'habitait pas très loin, alors on voulait profiter. Au fond, je trouvais que l'on ressemblait à deux collégiens avec leur premiers petits amis. Mais cette idée me plaisais. Puis dans son regard, je voyais tout l'amour qu'il me portait, et même dans ses gestes. Et j'en étais que plus heureux. Tout le trajet, on avait fait que parler et rire tout les deux. Puis devant la porte de verre, il m'avait embrassé avant de me souffler pour la première fois ces trois petits mots. En sentant mes joues chauffer, je savais que j'avais rougis, et je lui répondais que moi aussi, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, souriant. On entra ensuite dans la PSC, traversant les couloirs main dans la main, parlant une nouvelle fois. Alors que je riais, Aoi me fis entrer dans notre studio où tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Bizarrement, une fois entré, Kai arrêta de taper sur sa batterie, et Ruki et Reita se stoppèrent dans leur discutions. Je les regardais à tour de rôle, haussant un sourcil, alors qu'ils avaient l'air choqué. Ruki arriva ensuite à grand pas vers moi avant de m'attraper et de me secouer comme un prunier, me décollant de mon Chéri, me faisant bouder intérieurement.

_ Je te tiens cette fois ! Alors vous êtes ensemble ?! Depuis quand ?! Ne me mens pas, ça se voit que vous l'êtes, vous êtes collé comme des raisins à leur grappe !

Je rougissais une nouvelle fois avant de tourner mon regard vers Aoi. Il afficha un petit sourire, et moi aussi, avant de me remettre à regarder Ruki qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

_ On est ensemble depuis la partie de scrabble.

**OWARI.**


End file.
